Dawn of Dusk
by The Dmgirl
Summary: Link has been sent on a mission to retrieve a girl named Serana, a person Zelda has seen in her dreams who asks for freedom. Little do they know that she's been trapped for a very good reason...
1. New Depature

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Second try and... well whatever. As the last one was slightly based on Ocarina of Time and Majora Mask (Well that's what I think.), this one will hold on to the Twilight track. To tell the truth, the story isn't even fully finished in my head... Well, it is in a way. This is not the sequel to "Curse" and for those who are awaiting it, well... I'm terribly sorry to say there won't be. Original stories are already hard enough to write for someone as lazy as me, so don't even think about sequels. I'm sorry for all the fuss I have made. To be forgiven, I give to all of you a new story. And, well, you know the drill. It may not even see the finish line. Anyway, hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Zelda, I own only Serana and the plot... I'm not even sure the plot's mine. Gwah!

Chapter I: New Departure

Dawn had just risen over the plain. The grass was already taking advantage of the sun's first rays to grow carelessly over the dry earth on which it hadn't rained for several days. Many plants were starting to dry up and wither under the hot sun. Yet, birds were chirping happily, learning to their children how to fly throughout the plain while avoiding bitter encounters with predators. Insects were crawling and buzzing around, searching for food without being someone else's breakfast. Ants ran away from their newfound spot as a gigantic foot landed on the ground right next to it. A leather boot that seemed worn out from the travel covered the foot. A white legging covered the leg, which was itself covered by a green tunic. A brown-gloved hand took off a green hat while the other scratched the dusty blond hair under it before wiping the sweat of the forehead. Blue eyes scanned the area, as long elfin ears listened with attention to every sound in the area. The plain seemed pretty deserted, but, to an elf, everything took a new dimension. The mere breathing of a human could sound like a hurricane if one concentrated hard enough.

Sitting on the ground, the man let out a breath he had not known he held back. The travel had not been as easy as he had first thought. He had been off for more than a week, going from village to village for a person he didn't even know about. To top it off, he had only a name and a brief description. It was a girl of approximately his age with long brown hair and green eyes going by the name of Serana. Unfortunately, he had never met her before, making it even harder for him to find. The one who had sent him had answered simply to that question.  
"_You'll know when you find her_."  
That hadn't helped him at all. The name Serana itself was extremely rare and she had apparently never gone anywhere. He would probably find her immediately with her name, but it was finding the village that was the biggest task. Speaking of which, she probably didn't even live in a village, making what he had done for a week resume in making a lot of smoke, but no fire.

The young man got up, put back his hat and resumed his walk towards the next village. This one wasn't big, counting no more than five thousand inhabitants. It was the last village before a good hundred miles walk through the plain, where a village of even less inhabitants was. The walk was longer than he had originally thought, arriving to the village just before sunset. When he entered, every villager was busy getting ready for the other day. No one took care of welcoming the newcomer. The traveler simply smiled, understanding perfectly that they had better to do than greeting him. After readjusting his gear, a sword and a shield, he headed to the inn. He opened the door.  
"Hello, sir! I guess you must have just arrived," said the innkeeper behind the counter. It was a man with brown hair and blue eyes. The small moustache he had lifted on the sides, making it clear that he was smiling. The traveler gave off a small smile in return.  
"You seem tired. Would you like to rent a room?" the innkeeper asked.  
"No sir, I'm just here to inquire about a certain person," said the young man.  
"Ask. I'll see what I can do."  
"Would you happen to know someone named Serana?"  
The man's face fell.  
"I'm sorry. I have no knowledge of someone named as such."  
The traveler sighed.  
"Just my luck. Well, sorry to have bothered you."  
He headed to the door, turned the handle and was about to step out.  
"But I know someone who just might be able to help you."  
The young man turned and looked at the innkeeper.  
"There's an old man who lives at two houses from here. He's a traveler just like you are. He might know this person."  
"Thank you, sir," said the young man with a smile of relief before leaving the place and heading towards the other house. It was pretty crumbled down. The old man must have lived there alone. He knocked at the door and waited. He heard someone grumble and the door opened. The man was on a cane and looked at the young man at his door, puzzled.  
"I thought it was 'em kids again. Pardon me, young lad."  
"I do not hold a grudge against you, rest assured. I have just arrived to the village and the innkeeper told me you might have the piece of information I need."  
"What is your name, young lad?"  
"Link, I come from Hyrule Castle at the search of someone for the Princess."  
"Princess Zelda?" the old man asked, eyes wide. He then moved to the side. "Come in, come in my lad. Make yourself at home."

The young man got in and the other took a seat.  
"Who is it you're searching for?"  
"A girl by the name of Serana. Do you know where I could find her?"  
The old man's face fell.  
"I'm afraid I cannot help you, my lad."  
Link gave him a smile.  
"It's all right, sir. I did not await a positive answer," he said, trying to comfort him. Still, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever find her at all. She seemed, for some reason, unreachable. Did she even exist?

The old man got up and looked outside the window.  
"I know someone who might, though."  
He turned towards Link and motioned for him to get closer. The man clad in green came next to the other and looked outside.  
"See that hill over there?"  
In the dusk, Link could see a mound of ground higher than the others.  
"On that hill lives a young woman with mystical powers. She is known as the Horon Sage in honor of the village's name, Horon. All those who have sought her wisdom have found their answers, but not all have returned. They say that the hill itself protects her form meeting anyone who only seeks power."  
"How far is the hill?"  
"Just two miles from here, but you'd better not head there at this time of day. The night can be very dangerous."

The old man hadn't finished his sentence that he turned to see that Link was already at the door and leaving. His head only turned halfway.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I have been searching for her for more than a week. The Princess has not given me a delay, but the faster it is done, the better. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"  
The old man just smiled.  
"You remind me of myself in my younger days. Go on, lad. I ask nothing of you. You'll probably make it."  
"Thank you. Good day."  
"Good day to you, my lad. Just come back in one piece."  
The young man smiled and left, closing the door behind him. The old man turned back to the window and looked at the hill.  
"And in anything else, for that matter."

When the traveler reached the bottom of the hill, the sun had completely set. He couldn't see a thing in a half-a-mile radius. He looked ahead and began his ascension. For a hill, it was pretty high. The trees didn't help either, rather stopping him. Still, nothing would tear him away from his goal. He had been assigned to find her and bring her back. He would do as told. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he passed a tree and made it to a clearing. He was exhausted. It seemed endless. Yet, he continued on. A familiar skitter came from behind. He turned around and caught sight of an enormous spider with a skull on his abdomen. Link unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. Though he was not in a state for combat, he had no other choice but to prepare himself. The spider began closing in on him. The young man trusted his sword into the spider face, making it back up. Yet, it didn't stop it from coming back. It jumped on him and made a few cuts in his skin and tunic. Blood traveled out of the freshly made wounds. He couldn't resign he had duty. He jerked his sword through the spider's abdomen. A green sticky liquid fused out from the cut and onto him. The spider died almost immediately, squashing Link under it. He had had enough strength to fight it, but he felt drained from all his energy. He could not move anymore. His travel was ending here and there?

The weight above him disappeared and the familiar rustle of someone walking on the grass came to his ears. His head barely lifted from the ground. The foggy image of a person appeared to him. He gripped with all the strength he had left the handle of his sword, ready for an attack. The person in front of him knelt and laid a hand on his forehead. He suddenly felt slumber take him. He couldn't, he had to fight.  
"Do not worry, you are safe now," the figure said with a soothing voice. For some reason, it felt… comforting. His eyes closed. He felt the hand leave his forehead and his body being lifted from the ground.  
"There is no danger, let yourself go."  
His whole mind became foggy as he felt himself being transported away. Yet, his consciousness fought its best against the sudden comfort. It could all be a lie.  
"I have… to find… Serana," he said, struggling.  
Everything stopped moving and a hand took his.  
"Forget your worries. They are not important," the calm voice said.  
"Princess… Zelda…"  
"Hush, I will take care of you. You are in good hands."  
"Who… are… you?"  
"Forgive me," the voice whispered. His consciousness gave into the soothing strength. His tensed muscles relaxed as he plunged into infinite darkness.

The Dmgirl: Doesn't this seem familiar... Yup, almost the same debut as "Curse". I guess classics never die. And I know it's long people, but please, bear with me here! Hugh!


	2. Spirit of Earth

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Hiya people! Hoped you liked the first chapter of "Dawn of Dusk". Here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not even sure I own the plot, man! How would you want me to own Zelda?

Chapter II: Spirit of Earth

Weary blue eyes met a wooden ceiling. His vision cleared and he sat up violently, only to feel the sharp pain of his freshly made wounds. He lay back on the comfy bed as he heard a laugh coming from the door. It opened, revealing a girl with green eyes and brown hair. Her red dress covered her whole body and seemed eaten at its trim.  
"Are you in a hurry!" she said with a calm, slightly deep voice as she sat down next to him. The young man looked at her with attention while she smiled.  
"Where am I?"  
She slightly laughed.  
"Atop the hill, young man. That spider did not play nice with you. I came just in time I guess. What brings you here?"  
"I seek the Horon Sage for her wisdom."  
"Well then, I did not await less. Ask your question, I'll see what I can answer."  
The young man look at her with wide eyes.  
"You're…"  
"Who else lives atop this hill? Tell me," she asked with a smile.

Link's eyes went to look at the other side of the room. He was embarrassed! He had acted like an idiot!  
"Now, will you ask your question or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" she asked, nearly laughing.  
"I search a girl under the name of Serana. Do you know her?" he said, turning back to her. The young woman got up and her features slightly darkened.  
"Serana… It has been long since I last heard that name. What is your name and who sent you to find her?"  
"I'm Link and it is an order of Princess Zelda that I bring her back to Hyrule Castle alive."  
"I see. I guess there is no arguing then. Once I'm done with the repairs, you'll have to go see the Spirit of the Earth."  
"The Spirit of the Earth?"  
"He won't let me leave in any case."  
"You mean you're…"  
"Serana," she said darkly. Yet, Link didn't pay attention to her tone, being completely surprised by the fact that he had finally found the person he had searched for more than a week. He smiled and closed his blue eyes, relieved that his search was finally over.  
"When will I talk to the Spirit?" he asked, opening his eyes.  
"Give me a minute or two. Your tunic and boots are in a very bad shape."  
His head sunk in the pillow.  
"I'll wait then."  
He closed his eyes and heard her leave.

A hand shook him awake. His eyes slowly opened as he yawned.  
"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake," said a voice. He wiped his eyes of the tired tears. Serana was at a reasonable distance, holding his tunic and boots. She put them on the bed and left. Without another word, Link got dressed and got out of the room. Once out, she pointed a cup filled with water on the dinning room table.  
"It's from the Horon Source, it has the power to heal anyone. Drink it before you go."  
Link looked at it suspiciously before eyeing Serana. She simply smiled, not taking off her eyes from her sewing.  
"Do you really think I would attempt to kill you? You are the first one to make it here for two years. Why would kill my only guest?"  
Link's eyes returned to the cup.  
"Oh come on, just drink it."  
He took it and drank slightly. Feeling no trace of poison and instead his body getting stronger, he finished the drink. The young woman put the sewing material on the table in front of her and looked at him, smiling. She got up and took him outside before pointing a cave not too far from where they were.  
"You'll be able to communicate with the Spirit of the Earth there."  
"He lives there?"  
"Spirits live anywhere and they can communicate in vast ways, but there, his words will be voiced for you to hear and understand."  
With no other words, she went back inside and Link made his way to the cave.

The inside was pretty damp and, yet, a burning fire awaited him. The young man sat next to the fire, trying to warm himself up. Though the outside heat, it was freezing. He closed his eyes as the flames' warmth encircled him. He was starting to relax when a voice came out of nowhere and startled him.  
"Serana?" asked the deep voice that seemed to be the one of a man.  
"No, I am Link," he answered, looking for the source of the voice.  
"Ah, Link. I had been awaiting your arrival. The Spirit of the Wind told me you would soon arrive."  
"The Spirit of the Wind?" asked Link, still searching.  
"Yes, the Elemental Spirits have kept a close watch on you, young one. Order of the Goddesses themselves. By the way, you can stop looking around. I am a spirit, not a human."  
Link stopped and blushed slightly in embarrassment.  
"I am truly sorry," he said, bowing.  
The Spirit laughed.  
"Do not worry, my son! Everyone does that!"  
"Forgive my rudeness, but an order from the Goddesses to supervise me? Should you not be watching over the Princess and the King?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.  
"The Goddesses already do so, my son. Still, they feel that something important will happen soon enough and you will be involved. Unfortunately, they already have their handful of the Princess and the King. Therefore, it is us who watch upon you."

Link gaze fell to the floor. His fist balled. He had to ask. He lifted his head and opened his mouth.  
"You wish to bring Serana to Hyrule Castle, do you not?" asked the Spirit.  
"As you have your orders, I have mine. It is my duty to bring back Serana to the castle."  
"I cannot allow her to leave."  
"An order is an order, I cannot…"  
"If she leaves, Horon Village will not support it."  
Link fell silent.  
"Make the Princess come here if you wish, but she cannot leave the hill."  
Link only got up and stepped out. The Earth Spirit fell silent.

The door opened and Serana looked at a devastated Link.  
"I guess it was no, then."  
Link only looked at her blankly. Serana patted the seat beside her, telling him to sit there. He sat, looking down.  
"We will just have to find a way to get round the law."  
Link got up so fast that his chair fell to the floor.  
"No!" he simply said. The young woman got up calmly.  
"Why not?"  
"It would just be wrong! If Horon Village itself cannot…"  
A hand came on his left cheek. His head lifted to meet her emerald eyes, stopping anything he was saying.  
"And disobey to the Princess?"  
"I…"  
Her smile stopped him. Her arms snaked around his neck, as she got closer to him. The young man was mesmerized by the young woman. He couldn't do anything. Her mouth opened and closed, but he didn't hear a thing. Her lips lay themselves on his and his eyes closed. When he finally realized what was going on, it was too late. Darkness overtook him and clung to him like chains. The more his consciousness struggled for freedom, the more the shadows engulfed him. Soon enough, the swordsman became a puppet at Serana's control. There would be no freedom until she would decide of the opposite.

The Dmgirl: Whoa! Serana is a bad woman! Shame on her! Well, hoped you liked it.


	3. Control

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: I had to edit. The chapter seemed to suck badly. Well, hope this one's better!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOZ, just the OC.

Note: I'm so sorry! I hadn't noticed that I used Horon Village. It's a big mistake! This has nothing to do with the Oracles. At least for now. I'm soooo sorry! I hope this will make you guys understand better!

Chapter III: Control

A black steed made its way to the gates of Hyrule Market. On it was a man garbed in green accompanied with a young woman dressed in red. Everyone whispered at the horse's passage. Link had finally returned from his mission. The Princess would be so happy! Unseen by all, the woman sniggered. Link had returned, but in what state? He was merely a puppet. Link got off the horse and gave a hand to her to help her when they arrived at Hyrule Castle.  
"Thank you, Link," she said, smiling gently.  
"My pleasure, Serana." His voice was monotonous. The smile he gave her seemed fake. She smirked and looked behind her, at the castle town bustling with vitality. The Earth Spirit had thought he could keep her under tight guard. Had he been wrong! She was always full of resources. She had heard the Wind Spirit's message and immediately knew that whatever the young man did, neither Spirit could lay a hand on him. It was a divine order after all. Might as well take an advantage by running off with him. No one held Serana captive for long.

They arrived at the throne room where Zelda awaited them impatiently. At Link's sight, she got off the throne and walked to him, her blue eyes shining in happiness. Serana's green eyes darted around. Guards where everywhere, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with.  
"Link! I'm glad you're back. I was beginning to worry," the Princess said, smiling and trying to catch Link's gaze, which was focused on the floor.  
"I'm happy you're relieved, Princess," was his answer, as his gaze lifted from the ground to her, making Zelda stop halfway. His blue eyes were a dark color and held nothing of his natural joy. They seemed dead for some reason.  
"Link?" she replied, taking a step forward.  
The young man brought out his sword and pointed it at Zelda's throat. Her blue eyes went wide in fear. Serana started chuckling with amusement. The Princess' eyes left Link for her.  
"What is the meaning of this?" she asked with a voice of authority, trying to hide her fear.

The young woman burst out laughing. After a few seconds, she finally sighed and wiped out the tears the laugh had created.  
"Naïve, innocent and extremely easy to manipulate, exactly like he had said."  
"Whom are you taking about?" she said, taking a step towards her only to feel Link's sword come closer to her neck.  
"Does the name Tolde remind you something?" the young woman asked.  
The Princess took a step back and shook in fear.  
"No."  
"My father was a survivor of that massacre. Unfortunately, he was discovered a few years ago and killed."  
"I should have left you there."  
"A big mistake not to ask what holds a person prisoner, I fear," she replied, looking at her nails and at the Princess with the corner of an eye.  
"Your friend was very useful. Got me out of the trap the Spirit of the Earth had set me in. Easy trust can lead in misleading situations."

The next thing she knew, a sharp pain grew on her right side. She bent in the pain and held her side, turning to Link. He was looking at her, smirking, and holding a dagger in his side, sword sheathed. He had half broken through the control barrier, his eyes showing determination. She had been so engrossed about telling the Princess what had brought her here that she had totally forgotten that stupid kid. How he had figured out that the control spell took a part of her was beyond her reach. Too much overconfidence had led her to this point. She had to pull it off without him, now. The pain left her side the moment she released him. The swordsman fell face first to the floor, eyes closed. The princess rushed to his side and turned him around. His eyes opened, he smiled and took out the dagger. The profusion stopped almost instantly.  
"How nice, a reunion between the Princess and her friend," Serana whined.  
Link got up and faced Serana, sword and shield out. For some reason, he could feel the ground crumble under his feet, hear the sound of water plashing from a fair distance, smell the odor of a fair autumn breeze and see a fire burn before his eyes. The words of the Spirit of the Earth came back to him.  
"_The Elemental Spirits have kept a close watch on you, young one._"  
He simply smiled while elements seemed to have broken loose in front of him.

Serana saw the smile and growled.  
"What is with the smug face? Can't wait to take me down?"  
"Serana, I do not wish to bring you down. Unfortunately, you have become dangerous for the welfare of all living beings. I'm afraid the Spirits do not like the fact you've broken free from their prison."  
Zelda gave of a look of shock as Serana smirked.  
"The Elemental Spirits speak to you, don't they? They've given you their strength, their beings. Fine, I guess this is the only way to see if I go with ease."  
A slim dark blade appeared in her right hand as she closed her eyes.  
"Let's see who is the strongest. The power of the Elemental Spirits or the rage my father passed on to me." She raised the sword to her face. "Let the best win."

The moment her sword returned to its stance and she opened her eyes, she disappeared out of thin hair. She reappeared almost instantly behind him, no sword in hand. Link never had the chance to move. His eyes went wide as he coughed up his own blood. It trickled from his mouth to the floor. Her sword had been left in his chest, right in his heart. With great pain, the young man drew it out and fell to the floor. Serana turned around and looked at him with fake pity.  
"I guess the Spirits weren't enough. What a shame."  
She then turned back to Zelda and her guards that were standing before her.  
"Futile."  
She lifted her hand and the wind began to pick up. It was so strong that nothing stood in place, except for Link and the Princess. She looked at her hand and smile in a vile way.  
"I guess killing him was more useful than I thought."  
Her gaze went to Zelda.  
"Now, your Highness, I think we will be able to have an agreement."

Zelda's gaze fell to the floor, defeated. The young woman only smirked and raised her hand. The whole castle took fire and she led the Princess outside who kept her head low in shame. She had never expected this girl who had been pleading for help to be so cruel. Not only that, but she had sacrificed lives as well. For royalty, her stand hadn't been the greatest.  
'_Link, I'm sorry,_' she thought as she heard the crackling of wood on fire.

The Dmgirl: A better explanation on what got Serana to be so mean. Nasty woman! Brrr... She gives me the chills. Anyways, review!

Note: I'll be editing the chapter right after this one too. This part kinda seemed lame. Didn't it?


	4. Live

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Sorry for the wait! I had a big test to pass so I concentrated on that for a whole month. Like I said, I'm editing the fourth chapter, didn't suit my taste. For the rest of it, well... give me some time.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LOZ. I do own Serana and the Earth Spirit, though.

Chapter IV: Live

"Link…"  
I moaned slightly in pain. It felt like the world had just fallen on my shoulders.  
"Link, wake up! Your life is in danger!"  
I opened my eyes and tried to get up. In vain, my muscles were too tired.  
"Link, hurry! It isn't the time to wander around!"

I finally got halfway up. For some reason, I couldn't get up all the way. I shook my head and looked in front of me. A man of strong composure with long brown tied hair, a pair of brown pants and a brown cape stood right there. His chestnut eyes were staring right at me, saying to make haste. Then I realized something. I could see slightly through him. He wasn't alive.  
"Come Link, we must go."

The man turned around and began running. I didn't even have the time to figure out what was going on. Beams were falling apart and stonewalls crumbled down while a fire was burning angrily from each side. I began running behind him, not trying to understand why I could keep up with the man so well, just trying to survive in the fiery hell and dodging the falling pieces of wood and stone. Suddenly, I remembered. This, this was Hyrule Castle. I stopped and looked behind me. The Princess, was she all right?  
"Do not worry, Link. The Princess is safe. Now come on!"

His voice wasn't the one to make me turn and run. A heavy back draft, looking like fire released from a dragon was coming. Whatever had been in that room was now consumed. The King had probably not survived. I felt my eyes go watery. Once I left, there was no turning back for a while. I knew this much. Everything I had ever been attached to since I was ten was burning before my eyes. Goddesses, please, protect the Princess, the only hope of Hyrule.

The main hall came in view. I felt relieved to see the exit. Yet, that relief was overtaken by fear once I saw the main entrance buried by stones and flaming wood, leaving only a small window for escape. I stopped at a few meters from the entrance. Frozen in fright, I couldn't move. The man was right in front of it. He turned to me and said, "Link, I'm only here to guide you. You're on your own. Jump it!"  
My eyes kept going from him to the fire barrier. He then yelled.  
"This is not my element, Link! I cannot do anything against it! Jump!"

Surged with fear, I started running. I finally jumped through the barrier, knocking a few beams along the way. The small passage had been enough for me to pass through. Incomprehension filled me as the man passed the barrier with no harm and looked upon me with a smile.  
"Good, Link. You did particularly well for your first time."

I kept looking at him, not understanding what had happened. He knelt before me, falling at my height. He grabbed my hand and showed it to me. My gaze met… with a paw. I used that paw to touch my face. It met with a muzzle and a long nose. What had happened to me? I wanted to ask, but the only sound to come out was a whimper. His eyes closed in defeat.  
"I am sorry, Link. It was the only way we found to keep you alive with the little power we had left."  
What had happened? Had I really fused with the Spirits as Serana had told?  
"Now is not to time to ask yourself questions. Hyrule itself is now in danger."  
He stood and looked at the horizon.  
"You need to find a way back to your own body."  
He then pointed into the distance. A few trees perked out, shadowing the sun that was setting.  
"Head there. I feel that someone strong lives within those woods. This person just might be able to help you." His hand lowered and he looked at me intensely. "I won't be able to do anything in my current state. My powers have been used to extremity and passed to that demon." His gaze left mine to stare at the ground. "For the Spirit of the Earth, I have been caught down easily. Forgive me, Link, but this is the first and last time we see each other before long."

Just like a bubble on a needle, the man disappeared. Looking a last time at the Castle crumbling into nothing, I knew now that there was really no turning back. I was probably the only one who knew this story and was still alive, except for the Princess. Yet, I felt that the hand of that woman I had went searching for held her in a dark embrace. I blinked back the tears from my eyes and turned around, looking now at the forest. It was the only hope there was left, the only way that had been appointed to me. I took off, hearing my sword and shield clink in my back. I had no use for them now, but I felt better off with keeping them, just in case.

The Dmgirl: My first review!!! Thanks to Bluenavydragon! I really needed that! Thanks for reading!


	5. Guiding Night

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: 5th chapter!! To tell the truth, I have no idea how long this story will be. I'm already reaching the eighth chapter on my computer and Link has just finished his first "trial". What? What am I talking about? Oh, you'll see. Read and discover.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own LOZ. Serana and the Elemental Spirits are mine, though.

Chapter V: Guiding Night

The moon shone its glow over the forest trees, giving them a diamond glimmer. The glad song of the birds had been replaced by the hoot of the howls. Tiny crickets broke the calm silence. All sounds suddenly fell silent as the screeching of an opening door was heard, scaring off a few birds. A girl with long brown hair came out, green eyes darting in every direction. Her long purple skirt touched the moist grass wet from the rain that had fallen merely seconds ago. The light purple shirt twisted gracefully as she seemed to search for something. Her long ears had heard a distinctive sound, a wolf being attacked by others. She closed her door before running in the direction of which she had heard it. Small light purple shoes made newly fallen leaves crackle under them.

Reaching the area, she took a few deep breaths before looking ahead of her. A dark gray and white wolf was lying on the ground, wounded. Yet, seeing the wolf like this didn't shock her. Many lone wolves got wounded when they met a group. The fact that it was caring a sword and a shield was what she found quite disturbing. She could hear its raged breath in the distance. It was still alive. She got closer, knelt next to it and patted it a few times.  
"Don't worry, you're safe now."  
The wolf pushed out a growl of anger, which the young woman didn't understand. Nevertheless, she took it on her shoulders and transported it home. In its pain, the wolf still tried to struggle free.  
"I'm not going to hurt you! Now calm down."  
It stopped struggling suddenly and let out a whine of pain. It was badly injured, warm blood run from its wounds unto her back.

She sighed in relief when her house came in sight. She opened the door and put it on the bed before taking off the sword and shield and putting them in a corner. She then left and started preparing something to eat. The wolf would probably be hungry once it awoke. While the meal was cooking, she took a bowl of cool water with a cloth. She returned. The wolf hadn't moved. She sat next to it and began to cleanse his bleeding wounds.  
"Poor you, those wolves didn't miss you."  
Another whine. For some reason, she was getting the impression it could understand her.

She left it and went to take care of the meal. Coming back with the plate in her hands, she saw the wolf shake its head and opened its eyes. Sapphire blue met emerald green. The wolf stood on its legs, looking at the young woman viciously. She put the plate down.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you." She pointed the meal and backed up. "This is for you."  
The wolf looked at the plate on the floor then began looking around, seeming as if it was searching for something.  
"Your sword and shield are there," she said, pointing in their direction. The wolf turned to look at them, then turned to the young woman and began to whimper only to stop midway, seeming sad. It then looked at the meal and then at her.  
"You can eat," she told him with a smile.

It came down the bed and began eating. With a few laps, it finished the plate. It then looked again at the young woman.  
"If it's my name you want, I'm known as Alina."  
It began whimpering again before whining. She laughed slightly.  
"It's okay. I'll live without a name."  
The wolf didn't seem to hear it from that ear, though. It took the sword and held it in front of her. She knelt and tried to take it but the wolf only took it away from her before holding it before her again. She then looked at the scabbard that held designs.  
"Those carvings, you're a swordsman from the castle," she said, astonished. She then remarked carved letters.  
"L-I-N-K. Link. It's your name?" she asked, looking at it questionably. The wolf put back the sword at its place and nodded slightly. She smiled and held out her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you, Link."  
The wolf only passed carefully its muzzle on Alina's hand.  
"You're pretty suspicious," she said, frowning. "I won't hurt you, you know."  
The wolf only growled. She closed her eyes in slight despair, mumbled something and looked at it again.  
"You're searching for a way out of this form, right?"  
The wolf looked at her, puzzled. She got up and went to the room's window.

"The elements have never been in such a mess. The wind is so strong that it takes away trees. The water overflows, killing the plants. I have never seen the fire in such wrath. Even the earth acts strange, creating earthquakes in great frequency and strength." She turned to Link. "Last, but not least, you have been sent here by the Spirit of the Earth. I can smell the odor of fresh soil upon you." She turned back to the window. "How he knows of this place existence is a mystery, though."  
This earned her a few growls and whimpers that she didn't understand. She turned to him, shaking her head and smiling.  
"I don't understand wolf, you know."  
Blue eyes fell to the ground as a paw passed in his face slowly. She sighed and went to him. She raised his head so his gaze met hers.  
"Listen, I'm ready to help you, but you're going to have to trust me. I know a way we could free you from this form, but you're going to have to help me. Forgive me, Link. It doesn't look like you'd trust someone at first sight after what happened, but we won't go anywhere if you don't." She held out her hand and smiled. "Do we have a deal?"

He just looked at her in bewilderment. She had understood the problem with such speed that it had taken him aback. Yet, the other girl, Serana, seemed to have gotten it also. He sat on the floor and held out a paw reluctantly. Alina shook it with vigor and a smile, trying to point out that she meant no harm.  
"Good. We'll get going tomorrow."  
Link looked at her questionably.  
"I'm not able to give you your true form, but the Spirit of the Wind can probably turn you back. We'll just have to go to the Temple of Wind. I'm sure she knows the way. Also, if I'm right, you're protected by the Elemental Spirits or something close to that, right?"  
The wolf nodded.  
"See? You'll just have to help me get the altar of the temple, got it?"  
Link nodded once again and Alina smiled.  
"We're finally getting somewhere! Well, we'll get going tomorrow."  
The young woman got on the bed and tapped the side.  
"Come on. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor!"  
The wolf got on and laid down, his tail close to his nose. His blue eyes closed as the hands the sleep took him away.

The Dmgirl: New character! A nice young girl named Alina... or is she? Review, please!


	6. Mysteries

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: After many problems of posting this chapter yesterday, it's finally up. Thanks to Kyuzo (I hope I didn't make a mistake!) for his or her review, it really keeps me going on! Well, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Except for Alina, Serana and the Elemental Spirits, I don't own a single thing. It all belongs to Miyamoto, the owner of Nintendo itself. If I'd own it, I'd probably give the money for researches against sickness or to help the poor.

Chapter VI: Mysteries

Alina got slowly up, being shaken on the shoulder. She stretched and yawned before turning around and falling nose to nose with a dark gray and white wolf with sky blue eyes. She gasped suddenly at the vision. The wolf simply whimpered and pulled on Alina's sleeve, not taking care of the fright it had given her. It then went down the bed and grabbed the sword lying a few feet away.  
"Aren't you in a hurry! You scared me, by the way."  
A growl could be heard. Yet, the wolf didn't stop what it was doing. Alina sighed and took the sword out of its mouth before putting it back at its place and kneeling in front of the canine, index risen.  
"Listen up. Your sword and shield are useless in your current state. The only things you have at your disposal are your claws and teeth."  
She then patted it and got up.  
"And before leaving, we need to prepare ourselves. We'll be off for a long time, you know."  
It simply whined. Alina could only smile and turned away, hand under her chin.  
"I'm sorry, Link, but I can't do any quicker unless…" She looked at him in a weird way, making him back up slightly. She laughed slightly and left the room before coming back with a bucket. She put it front of Link whose gaze went from the bucket to her and back again.  
"I only want you to get water from the waterfall. It would be too long if I did everything, right?" she asked, winking. The wolf nodded and she knelt in front of him, holding the handle.  
"I want you to be back before noon, okay?"

She got up and he whimpered.  
"What's wrong?"  
He continued to whimper.  
"Hungry, eh?"  
The whimpering became more convinced. Her hand landed on his head.  
"Give me a moment."  
She left and came back a few minutes after with a bowl. He ate up, grabbed the handle with its teeth and got out of the house through the door she held open. She looked at him go away with a smile. Yet, the moment he was far enough, the smile faded, replaced by a sad face. The door closed softly behind her and the house shook at a forceful punch on the dinning table, which snapped in two. Emerald eyes stared at a brown ceiling. No tears fell. It was just pure anger. She sat on a chair in front of the broken table, head in her hands. She then looked at a bag that was filling itself up with food and other accessories. Four bottles were aligned, waiting to be filled of their contents. She got up and went to the bedroom. Link's sword and shield rested in a corner. The brown-haired girl knelt and passed her right hand on both weapons. A dark glow came out of both of them, the signature that they had been used for maleficent reason. Her hand baled into a fist and hit softly against the shield. She got up, eyes never leaving the weapons.  
"They cannot be used anymore. They have become too dangerous in any case."

Her emerald eyes left the tools to look outside from the window. Her fist tensed, the knuckles starting to turn white. She closed her eyes, a smile showing on her face. Yet, joy wasn't there to explain it.  
"There's no stopping you. Is there? First, …" Her voice died out as scratching on the door could be heard. An animal wanted to come in. She turned away, but stopped at the bedroom door, looking at the corner where the weapons laid. Her hand lifted in their direction and a ball of light appeared in her hand.  
"Forgive me Link, but they'll be more dangerous than useful. A righteous sword and shield deserve truth and life, not death and lies. Justice may be blind and ready to strike when necessary, but with a rightful weapon. A dark tool that will kill anything in its path to reach its goal is not what we seek."

The ball flew straight at the weapons, encircled them and disappeared, leaving no trace of their existence.  
"When the fight is on a thread, one cannot allow a false movement. Failure would be then assured," she said, leaving the bedroom.  
She opened the door and saw Link next to a bucket filled with water. His tail wagged and it seemed as if he was smiling. She looked at the sun. It hadn't even arrived at the middle of its track. She looked at him with a smile.  
"You did quick."  
He grabbed the bucket and got it in. The broken dinning table was whole once again, passing unnoticed to the wolf's eyes. She picked up the bottled and filled them up with the water, not closing them. As Link left for the bedroom, she added a sprinkle of powder in them. A black glow appeared, but then slowly turned to white. A smile of satisfaction lightened her features.  
"Magic Powder always does the trick!"  
Link came back, growling and snarling while looking at the young woman. She went to him and knelt.  
"I'm sorry Link, but those weapons held the mark of evil. We can't allow ourselves to turn crazy."

He merely snorted and went outside by the front door Alina had left open. She sighed painfully and went back to the bedroom to change. Once out, the wolf noted a radical difference. Her hair was now braided. She had left the skirt and shirt for a light purple sleeveless shirt with a protection over her right breast and a pair of dark purple pants. Brown boots now replaced the shoes she had worn earlier and arrived to her knees. Taking the bottles, putting them into the small bag, she looked at Link.  
"Never saw a woman wear men's clothes before?"  
The wolf turned around and she attached the bad that held the Magic Powder, mumbling something. She went to the door, an apple in her hand of which she took a bite when next to him.  
"I am not the best warrior around, but I hope I'll be able to defend you, Link."  
He snorted again as she started to walk in the forest. He began following her, hoping he'd find a way to become normal again and finally talk to this Alina and understand why she had been so willing to help him and why, why it kept nagging him that she and Serana looked the same physically, but mentally so different. There had to be an explanation. There had to be.

The Dmgirl: This was a wierd chapter, I admit. But there's a reason! By the way Kyuzo, what did you mean by Link not being a softy? Plz, review!


	7. Temple of Wind

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Finally, the action starts! First stop, Temple of Wind!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own LOZ.

Chapter VII: Temple of Wind

The walk had been during for hours. Though the sun couldn't pierce through the treetops, the heat spread around like wildfire. Alina wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned around. A dark gray and white wolf had all the misery of the world to follow. She sighed and looked up.  
"That's what happens when the spirits lose their power to chaos."  
All of a sudden, a strong gust of cold wind passed through the woods. Both began to shiver slightly.  
"We better hurry before we die of heat or frozen."  
A few miles further, Alina stopped, so did the wolf. She pointed something ahead, smiling.  
"This is it, Link, the Temple of Wind."  
He looked up and saw something he hadn't expected. Hoping for some sort of palace, it was a tower that stood before him. He began whimpering.  
"Oh come on, Link! Don't be a coward!"  
He only snarled and growled. She raised her hands in defense.  
"Okay, got it! Now, let's go. Be on your guard. I've been there a couple of times, but who knows what happened since the Spirits have lost their power."

They left the burning heat for the cold stoned tower. The wind was omnipresent, blowing with a strength that could tear tiles of the floor. She closed her eyes in exasperation.  
"This is going to be a long trip."  
Link looked at her, puzzled.  
"The altar is way up there and, seeing the staircase, we won't be going far."  
Blue eyes found themselves looking at a broken staircase. Both of them would not be able to jump the enormous gaps that were along the road. Alina hit a small rock before sitting down roughly.  
"Dang it all. She'll never have enough."  
Whimpers reached her left ear. She turned around.  
"What?"  
Link gave off a few more.  
"I already told you. I don't understand wolf," she said with a smile. He just continued, getting closer.  
"You really don't give up, do you?"

He suddenly stopped and hummed the air. He began howling and barking. Alina got up. Though she couldn't understand the language he used, she knew that when a wolf barked, it never was a good sign. That was then she noticed what Link was looking at. A big hole, slightly larger than the others, stood right there, in front of them. She came next to him and put a hand on his head. The shriek of a bird came to her ears. A huge, monstrous eagle made its appearance through the hole. Black feathers fell to the ground. It opened its wings and entered the tower. She looked up, trying to see its face.  
"This doesn't look good."  
Its blue beak began to lower dangerously in their direction.  
"Run!" Alina yelled while taking a run for it. She rolled on the floor as the bird just kept on pecking on the ground. Link ran in another direction, trying to find a solution. The young woman put her hand in one of her bags and threw powder in the monster's face. Steam began to surge from it and the eagle began wandering around aimlessly in the room. She breathed deeply in relief and rejoined Link who looked at her in bewilderment.  
"Magic Powder is a great way to stop darkness. Unfortunately, it isn't strong enough to stop that thing. We have to find its weak spot."

The wolf looked at the creature. Black feathers, blue beak and legs, nothing seemed to point out a weak spot. As he kept on looking around, a voice hit him.  
"_Link, can you hear me? It is I, the Spirit of the Wind. Know that an eagle has a great sight._"  
His ears straitened and he threw himself right unto the eagle. His teeth unclosed themselves on its right leg, causing it to lose its balance and fall. Link climbed and reached the monster's eyes. Phosphorescent green met sky blue eyes. Claws dug deep into flesh and teeth plunged into the eye. The eagle began screaming and got up. The poor wolf hung on as strong as he could while attacking the eye. A green sticky substance began coming out. Alina immediately understood and began looking everywhere. Her eyes fell upon a bow that was on a stand. She took it and the quiver right next to it. She readied the bow and aimed.  
"Hold still."

The arrow flew across the room right into the left eye. The monster let out a loud shriek as the liquid glue came out. Alina was beginning to feel sick. The creature fell to the ground in the direction where Link hung to the beast. He let go and fell to the floor on his right flank. The young woman ran to him and knelt.  
"Link, are you all right?"  
He whined, but slowly got up and shook himself up. She sighed in relief.  
"Thank goodness."  
Link looked at the eagle slowly disintegrate itself. At its place appeared a girl with a simple green cloth over her features and translucent butterfly wings. Long green hair was attached in pigtails. The girl winked at Link.  
"Thanks Link, you really did a good job," she said.  
Alina turned around to look and bowed.  
"Spirit of the Wind."  
"Thanks to you too, Alina. Without you both, I'd still be stuck in that wretched form. That Serana, she'll do anything until she gets what she wants. Now Link, come here."

The wolf made a few steps towards her hesitantly. She knelt before him and laid a hand on his head. Sudden warmth surrounded him and he felt his system change. Feet took the place of his back paws. Hands and fingers could finally touch the ground normally. Link got up and looked at his gloved hands. They reached his head and he took off his green cap he had been accustomed to wear. His eyes then fell on Alina who simply smiled.  
"You're finally back to normal," she said.  
The Spirit of the Wind took a step forward.  
"Not exactly."  
Blue eyes looked at her questionably. Link didn't seem in a hurry to talk.  
"This will only last during the day. At night, he'll be transformed into a wolf. My powers alone are not sufficient to lift a spell that has been put upon him by the four Spirits. I wish it was that simple, but it isn't."

The young woman turned to him. Yet, her eyes didn't meet his. The floor seemed more interesting for the time being.  
"I'm sorry, Link. I thought it would be enough."  
He didn't even glance at her.  
"Where are the three others?" he simply asked, not taking care of the young lady.  
"The Temple of Fire is on the very top of Death Mountain. The Temple of Water lies within the depths of Lake Hylia. As for the Temple of Earth, it rests in the middle of the Gerudo Desert. Yet, if you intend to defeat Serana, you will need the help of the Fifth Element, the Void."  
"Where is that element?"  
"No spirit has represented it for the last seven years and the next spirit has not awaken. Even we, Elemental Spirits, do not know who it is. Only one knows who it is and only one knows its name."  
Link nodded.  
"I will free the Elemental Spirits and find the Spirit of the Void."  
The Spirit of the Wind smiled.  
"Then I give you this."

In her hands appeared a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Paintings of clouds adorned the quiver itself. Link opened his hands and they floated to him. He grabbed the bow and put the quiver on his right shoulder. He pulled an arrow out and laid it upon the bow. He then shot and the arrow landed in the wall a few meters farther. The moment it landed, the tower began to reconstruct itself. The staircase became full once again. He looked at the bow with attention.  
"It is called the Wind Bow. Made with my care, it will pierce through the strongest of winds and will keep its track no matter how hard the arrow will be deflected. With this, pierce through the darkness Serana created and make light rule again, Link."

Much like the Spirit of the Earth had done, she disappeared without another word. Link faced the spot where the Spirit had disappeared. He began talking, his voice unchanged, still warm, but determined.  
"How come you know this much about the Elemental Spirits?"  
She smiled sheepishly.  
"I've been raised knowing their existence."  
"How do you know that a girl is behind this?"  
His voice turned cold, commanding. The young man turned to the girl next to him. Sapphire met emerald in a fierce way. Alina took a step back. She felt suddenly cornered with no escape route. He advanced forward. She began to wonder if it would not have been better if he stayed as a wolf.  
"I suppose the name Serana is familiar to you?"  
She backed up as he kept on moving forward.  
"It…" she trailed off. He was scaring her for Nayru sake's! With the eyes he had, she couldn't help but shrink in size.  
"Is it?"  
"It is!" she yelled. The walls echoed her shout. She held her head and crouched in a foetal position.  
"She's my sister!"  
Link stopped dead in his track, eyes wide. So there was a connection, a bigger connection than he first thought.

The Dmgirl: Woah! That's one heck of a news! Serana and Alina, sisters? Ouch. That can only mean trouble. Anyway, review!


	8. Sisters

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Mostly dialog in this chapter. There is an explanation to both Alina and Serana's story, but it's not complete. You'll see why later. ;) Have fun!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOZ. I don't even know if I own the plot!

Chapter VII: Sisters

The tower fell silent as Link stared wide-eyed at the crouching and nearly crying girl in front of him. He uncertainly took a small step forward. She only crouched harder, hands grasping her long brown hair and arms covering her emerald eyes. Tears spilled in the corner of her eyes, leaving Link hesitant. He had wanted an answer, but never thought of the consequences his questions would leave. Every passing second seemed eternal and uneasy. He had to say something to calm her down.  
"I'm…"  
"Your trust in me has just died, hasn't it?"  
Her voice sounded like she was wearing a smile. Blue eyes gazed at the floor, searching for an answer.  
"I…"  
"Instead of searching a way of escape, tell me the truth."

She got up and looked at him. He gasped silently and took a small step back that passed unnoticed to Alina's eyes. Her eyes were torn by many emotions. Yet, she stood with pride with a smile that seemed out of place for the moment. Without wanting, he suddenly saw Serana at her place with a mischievous grin upon her features. His gaze flinched under hers. Her eyes closed.  
"You just saw my sister through me, didn't you?"  
He looked at the floor.  
"Just tell the truth, I ask for nothing more. Please, " said her pleading voice  
"I… I did."  
A small chuckle passed her lips.  
"You don't believe me anymore, do you?"  
"It is hard to trust the sister of someone who has nearly turned Hyrule into a wasteland."  
Another chuckle.  
"I was hoping nothing else."

Emerald met sapphire in a weird way. There was pain, understanding, anger, sadness and other emotions that made Link uneasy. Her smile changed. It became something of slight reassurance. She simply turned away and held her arms like she was cold.  
"What else can be expected when you are the twin sister of a murderer? I did also force myself unto you. I guess it's only merited."  
She looked at him again, the faintest of hope lighting her features for a brief moment.  
"But I did help you, didn't I? You could have died from those wolves. I guided you here and shot that monster's eye. I did, didn't I?"  
Her gaze fell to the floor, eyes half-closed.  
"My sister probably helped you also. I'm no different. I guess… I guess I can't be trusted. Even though I was raised by my mother, my father's blood still runs through my veins."  
Blue eyes widened at the statement.  
"What do you mean raised by your mother?"  
She looked up at him, smiling, yet tears spilling.  
"What's the use? It doesn't concern you."  
"It does. Now, it does. Your sister is ravaging the country and I need to understand why."

She thought a moment, than made a proposition that startled him greatly.  
"Link, would you like to hear the story of my family?"  
"Wha-what?"  
"I think I can entrust you with my family's history. If it's the only way for you to understand…" she trailed off, unsure. He took a step forward.  
"I'll listen."

She smiled and sat on the floor. She patted the area close to her. He came closer and sat before her, yet keeping a reasonable distance. She sighed, but started her story, closing her eyes as she drew a symbol on the ground.  
"_This story starts before I was even in the mind of both my parents. My mother and my father were bounded by fate, not by love. Mother, before discovering the fate that would tie her to my father, was deeply in love with another man. Yet, her love was not to be. A few years before, the village of Tolde, a village of thieves and assassins, passed under the hands of the Royal Guards. A terrible massacre ensued and destroyed the village. Only one survivor was left, my father. When mother discovered of him, she knew immediately that it was her duty. She left the man whom she was in love with for my father. From then on, my parents lived together. The Tolde survivor made her live hell day after day. Yet, her forgiving nature told her to understand his situation._

"_Years later, my mother was in waiting of a child, twins exactly. My father made his point clear.  
__"Whatever happens, the first born is mine."  
__Mother already knew what he intended and could do nothing against it. When Serana and I were born, my father took my sister and disappeared out of thin air. He had done what my mother had feared the most. He would raise her in the hate he had kept inside all those years. Mother kept me be her side and raised me in knowledge that I had a sister and my father held a hatred above dimension. The only thing we could do was hope for the best and that they would never find us._"  
She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. The design of a flute was clearly visible. She then looked at Link.  
"Unfortunately, fate caught up."  
"You… weren't raised the same way?"

She smiled, lowering her gaze.  
"No. Although we look the same, our characters are different. At least, I hope."  
A gloved hand rested on her shoulder. Green eyes saw a comforting smile upon Link's once cold features. He got up and stretched out the hand he had laid on her shoulder.  
"I trust you."  
Her eyes widened in confusion.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know why, but I get the felling that you're different than your sister. Like you said, you helped me. You have done more than Serana has for me and I get a hunch that you're not doing this for yourself."  
She took his hand and got up. Her gaze then dropped.  
"I'm sorry for your sword and shield. Once used by dark powers, they cannot turn back to light."  
She felt two strong arms surround her.  
"I understand," was the warm response.  
She backed up and looked at him with a smile.  
"Does that mean that we're working together?"  
He crooked an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Well, there are still three Elemental Spirits that need to be freed, right? I'm pretty sure they're doing anything but having fun."  
He chuckled.  
"Would you be willing?"  
"Serana is my sister. I am the only one who can defeat her. Besides, it's always better to have someone around when times get tough, right?"  
He laughed slightly.  
"True."

He freed her from his embrace and turned so she could see his profile, crooking an eyebrow at her.  
"I suppose you know where the Temple of Fire is and how to get there?"  
She smiled childishly.  
"How did you guess?"  
He shrugged.  
"I took a pick."  
A fist hit him in the arm softly.  
"Stop lying. Now, come on. The road ahead of us is long and we have only a few hours before the sun sets."  
He smiled as they left the tower and headed for Death Mountain.

The Dmgirl: This story is getting longer than I thought. I already have fourteen chapters on my computer, meaning that there's six chapters to send onto the site. I hope it's not all boring. Review please! I'm begging for your support!


	9. Temple of Fire

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Ninth chapter and I'm only reaching the Temple of Fire. Dang it! This is bad! I don't know what to do! Aaaaah!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own LoZ. But I think the plot and the OCs are mine, though. :)

Chapter IX: Temple of Fire

Alina awoke, but kept her eyes closed and snuggled against unto something warm. This something groaned softly and surrounded her. Her consciousness barely had the time to register that it began to die in sweet slumber once again. Realization hit her like a boulder. Link was a wolf when they fell asleep. Her eyes shot open and her gaze met a green wall. She slowly looked up and saw a face covered with blond hair. The scream she was about to push got stuck in her throat when she saw the peace the young man was in. A smile crept upon her features as she freed her arm and laid her hand on his face. His body tensed and his azure eyes slowly opened before laying themselves on the young lady he was holding in a light embrace.  
"'Morning Link," she said gently, the smile not leaving her features. Link just looked over her and his arm lying over her slim body covered in the blankets. A sheepish smile rolled on his lips as he looked again at her.  
"I'm back to Hylian, am I?"  
"The sun is up," was her only response.

The young man chuckled weakly and freed the girl of the embrace he had her in as he sat up to look at the wall. White brick walls greeted him along with wooden furniture. He took off his hat and scratched his head.  
"No matter how much I look for a difference, I see none between this house and the other in the forest."  
"My mother wanted something stable as we traveled in the country. It was the only thing she found," she said, sitting up like Link had done.  
"Really?" Pause. "Where is she now?"  
"It's a long story and it's not important," she replied quickly. So quickly that the young man noticed that something was not right. His brows furrowed, but he wasn't given the chance to reply, for Alina was already saying something else as she was getting up.  
"Let's get ready. The Temple of Fire awaits us."  
She left Link to think. He was sure he had seen tears in her eyes when he asked about her mother. Although he now knew her family's history, it still felt as if parts were missing. The young man shrugged the feeling off. She trusted him, didn't she?

Minutes of hike led them to a tunnel with no particular sign of the Temple's entrance. Link scratched his head.  
"Is this the Temple?"  
She shook her head.  
"The Temple is guarded by the Gorons, the proud mountain dwellers. To gain entrance, we need to talk with them."  
They both entered the cave and rock-like creatures immediately turned to them. A joyful smile appeared on their face and they surrounded the pair, while bowing and giving Alina a "Goron hug", which meant nearly squeezing her to death. Yet, her smile didn't fade.  
"We are happy to see you Brother!" they said once their greeting ceremony was done.  
"Same here," she said happily. "Yet, urging matters bring us here," she completed as her smile faded. This made them look at themselves and her seriously.  
"So you've heard about the unstopping eruptions?" a Goron said. Her arms lifted and she stood as if she had been caught red-handed with her eyes closed.  
"All I know is that the Spirits have been trapped in chaos. That would explain the eruptions." She returned to a more natural posture. "I am here to stop this massacre and, to do so, I must ask permission to go to the Temple of Fire. To prove my statement, Link, swordsman of the castle, is here for this mission as well."

Excited glances turned to Link. Everyone in the mountain had heard of the swordsman who fought like a feral beast once he unsheathed his sword. Yet, the joy was short-lived as a voice erupted from nowhere.  
"No one goes to the Temple! Not even you, Brother!"  
A Goron looking older than the others appeared in the middle of them. Alina knelt before him.  
"But Elder, it's the only way to save the Gorons!"  
"No!" Nothing seemed to be able to change his mind.  
"Fine," said a new voice when Alina opened her mouth to reply. All eyes turned to Link. His closed eyes opened and he stared hard at the Elder. "We'll just find another way get in. Hyrule is in danger and I will not let it die. Two lives are less than a country."  
"Are you crazy, young man?" asked the elder in shock.  
"I'd rather die knowing that I tried something than live a cowardly life," was his answer. Silence befell in the cave for a minute or two before the Elder smiled.  
"You really are Link, the beastly warrior. Come with me, both of you."

He turned around and walked away, followed by the traveling pair. They came to a stop in a strangely decorated room. Cloths were hanging on thin ropes and carvings covered the rock walls. The Goron pointed the door behind him.  
"This door leads to a bridge that gets to the Temple's altar. The Temple of Fire is the crater itself. However, in Death Mountain's current state, I can't tell you how the bridge will be. Come back alive." He turned to Alina and laid his rocky hand on her shoulder. "I'll have something to give you at your return."  
"What?"  
The Elder gave a knowing smile.  
"You'll see."

With that, the Goron opened the door and both entered in the scorching heat of the crater. Alina took the lead and directly went to the bridge, crouching every now and then because of small earthquakes.  
"I never saw the crater like this!" she shouted to cover the rumbling noise. "It's usually calmer!"  
They walked a while before the young woman stopped and swore. Link looked at her, puzzled. She moved aside and Link got to see the bridge snapped in two, half of it hanging on the other side. Link threw a few curses as well, making Alina smile. The pair began searching a way around when a fleeting passed next to Link, nearly chilling him to the bone. The Spirit of the Wind was warning him of something. Without warning, he drew out the Wind Bow and started readying an arrow.

Before another breath could be taken, a fountain of lava lifted and a flaming feline surged out, landing where Alina and Link had stood before running away. The young man turned around and shot in its right eye. The creature backed up, shook its head and began attacking Link. Alina threw a small rock at it, which scratched its nose. A red liquid began to come out. It turned around and ran angrily towards the young girl. The substance reminded the blue-eyed man of the eagle's eyes. I then hit him. An eagle had a strong view while felines had a smell that could go on for miles.  
"Make him come towards me!" he yelled to Alina.  
The next step she made was impressive. Floating in mid-air, hand on the floor, she did a sharp turn towards Link. He stared wide-eyed at her before shaking his head and readying his bow.  
'_Here goes nothing._'  
The arrow landed square in the nose and more liquid began to flow. The feline slipped in it and fell on its flank. It gave off a shout before slowly starting to disintegrate. Breathing heavily, Alina came next to him.  
"You have good eyes and a good deduction, Link," she said, panting.  
"It's nothing compared to what you did," he replied.  
"Nah, that's just adrenaline." A smile began to grow.

Yet, it faded when the Spirit began to appear. It was dancing around, shouting: "The Spirit of Fire is back! The Spirit of Fire is back!"  
Green eyes rolled.  
"Sometimes I wonder what they were thinking when they chose this one as Spirit."  
The Spirit stopped and looked at the young woman. He slowly got closer, a big smile on his face. Alina sighed internally.  
"Why hello, young lady? How are you?"  
Her hands landed on her hips.  
"Can you just cut to the chase, Firo?"  
The Spirit went wide-eyed and did a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water, pointing the brown-haired girl. He finally found his voice after a few gapes.  
"A… Alina?"  
"In the flesh."  
His arm steadied and an enormous smile appeared upon his features.  
"I knew you'd grow up to be fine lady!"  
She only stuck out her tongue. Link leaned in.  
"This is the Spirit of Fire?"  
Alina didn't have the chance to answer, for the Spirit was already busting his nose in what he didn't belong.  
"And you already got a boyfriend! Isn't it nice?"

She gently pushed Link away, blushing to no end. The stare she sent her made things clear. Misinterpretation wasn't the thing she wanted right now.  
"Firo, not that don't want to stay, but we have other problems to worry about."  
He face turned serious.  
"I know. The Water and Earth Spirit are still under the grasp of Serana. The Spirit of the Void still lies in await of its calling. Link."  
Blue eyes met red fiery ones.  
"I give you this," he said, taking out a massive hammer and handing it to the young man. He took it within his two hands and hit the floor with it. In the shockwave, the bridge reconstructed itself, making the way to the altar clear. A hand laid itself on his shoulder.  
"This, Link, is the Fire Hammer. Not only can it create shockwaves by hitting the ground, it can also break anything in its way. Use this power to break through Serana's defenses and make her see the blinding light."

He stopped and made so that their gaze connected.  
"Find the lineage of the Spirit of the Void and you will find it."  
Link nodded and Firo smiled before disappearing. The young man turned to Alina.  
"They have names?" he asked in confusion.  
"Elemental Spirits were once alive. They stayed behind because they wanted to help Hyrule in being prosperous. A selection of four was then done and stayed a Spirits. There's Hulia, Spirit of the Wind, Firo, Spirit of Fire, Riveru, Spirit of Water and Aeroth…"  
"Spirit of the Earth," completed Link. "What's with the Spirit of the Void, then?"  
"That," she said raising an index, "is something I'll tell you when the time comes."  
"Just like your mother, I suppose?" pointed out the young man, crossing his arms.  
"I already told you, it's not important. Anyway, I could ask you the same thing. I don't know anything about you, either," she replied, walking back to the entrance.  
His fist balled. She was right. She had told him her story, not asking anything in return. She could have asked him, but she didn't. Yet, he felt the disguise. The less she asked him questions, the less he would also. Still, he wanted to know. It kept bothering him. He ran next to her and she opened the door. Gorons were waiting for them and cheered as they came in.

The Elder pulled out of the group, a yellow cloth in his hands.  
"Your mother told us to give this to you if you were to return, Brother. Wear it with the grace you have been given and showed us."  
She took the cloth and it came out to be a yellow low-necked dress with an opening on the side reaching the dress' hip. Small yellow shoes came along with it. She looked at the Elder in question.  
"She left a message with the dress, if that's what you're wondering," he said.  
"What was it?"  
"_'Don't fear the past.'_"  
Her green eyes clenched shut as she gripped the dress angrily. She threw the dress aside and ran out. Link grabbed the dress and the shoes and a voice of young girl came buzzing in his ear.  
_"I know I can trust him, mama. I want Link to have it."  
_He pocketed the items and headed out. Images of his parents floated in his head, their voice speaking in a fuzzy way. The girly voice was the only thing clear in his mind. He could see himself with a young girl, but her face wasn't clear. What was this?

The Dmgirl: Next time, I'm uploading two chapters. It'll be better if I do it that way, won't it? Review, please!


	10. Zoras

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Chapter ten and I'm not even to the Temple of Water. Ouch. I'm not good at this. Well, enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoZ, never will.

Chapter X: The Zoras

Days had passed and Alina had simply stopped talking to him. The message her mother had left her didn't seem to do anything good. He had tried speaking to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. The young woman only shrugged it off, getting up and telling them it was time to go or to sleep. At night, he could hear her stifle cries. He tried to ignore the sadness she was living, telling himself that it was her problem. Still, he couldn't help but feel concerned as his friend, at least he hoped she was, was driven into the darkness of the heart. They were nearing Lake Hylia and they had just settled camp. Link looked at the pot boiling silently with the soup the young lady had prepared. He looked over at her. Her brown hair and her pale face reflected the sun light in a beautiful way, yet her eyes told him of the sadness and the anger she was going through. He felt helpless. She tasted the soup and poured it in two bowls, handing one to Link. Taking the bowl, he finally broke the uneasy silence that had lasted all morning.  
"Could you at least tell me what's wrong?"

She slipped her hand off the bowl quickly, knowing that if she lingered too long, he'd only grab it. She took her bowl in her hands.  
"Eat up before it gets cold."  
She began eating slowly, not taking her eyes off the fire.  
"Could you please tell me?" Link asked, not even taking a sip.  
She shot him a glare.  
"It doesn't concern you. It never will. This story is mine and only mine."

He mused about how the situation had changed. He trusted her since the Temple of Wind and, suddenly after the Temple of Fire, she made it clear that there was something she was hiding. She did therefore not trust him fully for some unknown reason and it made him feel out of place. The rest of lunch was uneventful. Link waited until the end to turn to his pocket and take out the yellow dress she had discarded at Death Mountain. He showed it to her.  
"Is this the reason you're angry?" he asked politely. Her eyes went wide when she saw the dress. She got up suddenly, looking away.  
"Why did you keep it?" she whispered so faintly that Link didn't even hear.  
"What?"  
"You should have left it there! This is not mine, it will never be! I am not my mother!" She shouted. He saw fear carve her traits and anger boil. He slowly got up and kept the dress in his opened hands, handing it to her.  
"It _is _yours. Your mother left it behind for you."  
Her hand took off the dress of his hands, making it fall on the ground.  
"It's not mine! It's not future! It's not my responsibility!" she yelled. She then began taking her things and started leaving. Link had more than enough. He shouted to her in the distance.  
"What the hell is going on with you? I trust you Alina! Why can't you trust me?"  
His only answer was her coming to a stop before breaking into a run towards Lake Hylia. He took the dress, gathered his belongings and began to run after her.

Arriving at the Lake, he bumped into someone. He fell and rubbed his head before looking up at what or whom he bumped into with one eye. A humanoid fish-like creature was what his eyes met. Another was next to him. Surprise marked the fish man's eyes.  
"Not one, but two Hylians in one day."  
The other knelt and looked at him.  
"I think he was running after her."  
"Let's bring him in, the King will know what to do about it."  
The creature got up.  
"Sure thing."  
"What?" he said.  
He didn't have time to say anything else. Someone knocked him in the nape and he fell unconscious.

He opened his eyes and saw the same creatures around him. He was helped standing up, but soon obligated to kneel. He looked up and saw a well-dressed fish woman.  
"It's alright, let him go," the woman said. He fell down and slowly stood up, soothing his aching muscles.  
"Tell me, young lad, where you chasing the brown-haired girl?"  
"Alina? She's here?" he said, looking around.  
"You stand in Queen Ruto's presence! You are being rude!" said one of the creatures. The queen lifted her hand towards the man.  
"It is unimportant." She turned back to Link. "So you know her. Alina rests in the water's silence. She's fine, though a bit… emotionally strained. Do you know the cause of this?"  
He pulled out the dress and held it for the queen to see.  
"This may be the cause, your highness. Since she saw this, she's been… off key."  
"I see. I suppose you're here for the Temple of Water?"  
Link's eyes widened.  
"How…"  
"News travel fast and the Zoras have already heard of your exploits back at Death Mountain. It does a beautiful add to your honors list, Link, the wise warrior."

He blushed in embarrassment, but never had time to finish. His insides went stirring and he felt like he was dying. He felt the transformation coming. It was as awful as every time. He fell on his side and felt the changes start. His nose, his hands, everything he was became lost in one moment. He got back up, shook his head and looked at the queen in a saddened way. "I'm sorry" was written all over his face as the woman backed up slightly.  
"Link?"  
He could only whimper. This transformation meant only one thing. The sun had set. The queen knelt and gave him a reassuring smile while passing a hand in his fur. She then ordered a Zora to give him a room where all his things were put. He climbed on the bed and looked at the queen.  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow."  
The door closed softly, leaving Link in the darkness. He curled in a ball and wondered if Alina was all right before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

The Dmgirl: Wait! Wait! The next chapter is already there!


	11. Temple of Water

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Like I said, I'm updating two chappies. My computer is already showing me more chapters than I can handle and these two are connected. I might just do the same with the other two coming up, but then I'll stop. I am not to the type to ruin the fun of imagination!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own LoZ. Maybe my sis, but there one chance in a million that that will ever happen.

Chapter XI: Temple of Water

He woke up to the sound of the door opening. He barely had the time to register that Queen Ruto was demanding him that the Zora left the room. He got up and the Zora who had entered his room guided the young man to the throne room, where she awaited him with a garment in her hands.  
"The Temple of Water lies within the bed of Lake Hylia," she said and handed him the garment. "This is the Zora tunic, it will help you breathe underwater like any Zora. I am unfortunate to tell you that Alina won't be joining you. Her situation is too critical."  
The young man pocketed the garment as he looked down before kneeling and his gaze met hers.  
"I understand. Please, your Majesty, soothe Alina's pain while I free the Spirit of Water."  
He got up, turned heel and left the throne room. His hand went to his cheek. Tears were falling with no apparent reason. She was going to be fine, right? So why cry? He shook his head and headed to Lake Hylia.

Arrived, he turned to his right side and saw nothing. That's right, she always stood there, saying all this knowledge that he had no idea she held. This time, he was alone. He put on the suit the queen had given him, a dark piece of cloth over his mouth and plunged into the lake. She wasn't there, guiding him. For an instant, he was wondering if he was doing the right thing. The young man shook his head and kept on moving. He arrived at the bottom and looked around. A Zora came towards him and gestured for him to follow. He did so and soon found himself deeper than he had been earlier. They entered a cavern and surfaced for there was an air pocket. He took off the mask and breathed before the Zora spoke.  
"Name's Mikau. I've been sent by the Queen to help you out. The Temple is just a bit farther."  
"Thanks for the help, I was wondering how I'd find it on my own," he said, smiling. He then looked at the ceiling. "I wonder if Alina ever came here."  
Mikau's eyes went wide.  
"Alina? She came here more than once, saying it was her favorite place."  
Link turned to Mikau.  
"You know Alina?"  
"As much as I know you, Link. But it isn't my job to tell you her story, it would be more proper if it was her, don't you think?"  
Link gaze fell.  
"Now, let's go. I've heard that if we don't do anything before sundown, we'll be in big trouble."

Without another word, he plunged into the abyss. Link put his mask back on and followed him. Mikau slid a door covered with algae and it opened. He then pointed something in the depths of the water and Link vaguely saw the altar. They were in the Temple. Link began swimming towards the altar, but never reached it. Slim blades came out of the walls and made a net. He turned towards Mikau who just shrugged before receiving something straight in the back. An enormous narwhal appeared out of nowhere and began attacking them both. The young man had to think fast. In water, his bow would be useless, giving him only one choice, the Hammer of Fire. He took it out and tried to figure out the weak point. Meanwhile, Mikau was defending himself the best way he could. His fins were drawn out and he was hitting with everything he had. Every wound he inflicted just kept on closing one after the other. Link closed his eyes and thought.  
'_The eagle had his sight. The feline had his smell. What does a fish use to know his environment?_'  
Blue eyes opened suddenly.  
'_It's touch! And the most sensible point of a narwhal is…_'  
His gaze met with the horn it had. He readied the Hammer and threw itself on it, hitting it full speed. The horn began to crackle and exploded, letting out the blue liquid that he had hoped to find. The creature disappeared, leaving a young woman all dressed in blue.  
"Thank you, Link for freeing me," she said smiling. Yet, her smile faded almost immediately. "I can feel that Alina suffers. The remembrance of her mother has not been easy. Link, do not push her to hard. It is not easy for her to tell her past. Life does not always carry you along the right side."

Link could only nod, seeing that he was underwater. A tool appeared in her hands and sent to him. It was some sort of hook shot with three hooks at its end. He spotted a switch and shot the thing that grappled itself to it. The switch triggered and the blade net disappeared in the wall.  
"This is the Water Clawshot. It can grip unto anything under any circumstances. Cling onto darkness and light will then guide your way. You are one step closer into finding the Spirit of the Void."  
Link pocketed the instrument and left the temple, more worried about Alina than the Spirits for the moment. Mikau followed him and brought him back to the throne room.

The queen turned at their arrival and simply smiled. She then ordered Mikau to guide Link to the young woman. He did as ordered and they found themselves in a small room like the one Link had slept in.  
"Alina," Mikau called her out.  
The young woman turned around, her fluid brown hair following the movement. A joyful smile lightened her features.  
"Mikau!"  
She jumped in his arms, which embraced her. Link felt something stirring in him and began to feel uneasy.  
"I'm sorry, Alina, but I'm not here for rejoicing. The disasters in Hyrule call upon me to give you something your mother gave me a few years back."  
He backed up and took out a partition book to hand over to her. Sadness was suddenly drawn upon her features and Link could feel her fall apart.  
"She also left me a message along with the book."  
She took it and asked what the message was.  
"_'The future is yours.'_"  
The same anger that she had lived at Death Mountain took her, but, this time, only a calm face was to be shown. Tears ran down her face as she held the book tightly.  
"I'm not… my mother."

Link decided that it was best to make his entry.  
"The Temple of Water is clear… If you want to know."  
Her face jerked and her gaze met his like she had just realized he was there. She sat on the bed, her bang now shadowing her eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yes I… cleared it," the young man said anxiously. For some reason, he was beginning to feel guilty of the past days.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."  
"It's… it's okay," he replied, sitting next to her and feeling awkward.  
"What did you get?"  
"The Water Clawshot."  
A heavy silence fell in the room, both of them feeling slightly guilty of their attitude. Both just wanted to get it over with.  
"I…" they said, turning at each other at the same time. They blushed in embarrassment and turned away.  
"Ladies first," said Link, trying to break the awkwardness. She only giggled slightly before taking a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry," she said, finding her boots very interesting. Link looked at the ceiling.  
"It's okay. It's your story after all. You can keep it to you."  
Alina shook her head.  
"No Link," she said, turning to him. Her hand landed on his cheek and made him look at her. "This past is concerned. The present is connected. My sister does this…" Her gaze lowered. "Because of the past. You are now concerned by it." Her hand left his cheek and she put it in front of him. "The dress, I know you kept it. Give it to me, please."

Link pulled out the dress and handed it to her. She got up and held it tight before turning back to Link.  
"My mother didn't die of an illness or of old age. She was killed." Her green eyes closed and let off a few tears. "Killed by the wrath of my father."  
She fell to her knees, saying again and again that she wasn't like her mother. Link got up and did the only thing he could do. He held her tightly while telling her everything would be fine.

The Dmgirl: There you go, now review. Also thanks to ZombieDragon for his two reviews. It's so nice to feel loved!


	12. Gerudo

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: This story is finally over... on my computer I mean! It even has... I'm not telling! (Shouts from the crowd) You'll discover when the time comes. Now, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoZ. Never did, never will.

Chapter XII: Gerudo

Gerudo Valley had always been something Link had seen from a distance, not being able to enter the closed circle of the Gerudos. He had the greatest hardship to hold back his curiosity. To be a man and come here without being killed was one of the greatest exploits. Some say that the Tolde Village was born from the citizens of Gerudo Valley who had decided to step out of the circle. Their rejection from both societies had put the village on a delicate situation. When the King of Hyrule took the advantage in the long lasting battle against the Gerudos, he made the Tolde Village disappear as well. It would explain the problems that were now stirring Hyrule in a terrible situation. To ask them to get to the Temple of Earth was much like being a sole mouse surrounded by cats. There was bound to be dangers. Link was adjusting his green hat -he had gotten out of the Zora garments, but had kept them with Queen Ruto's blessings- when Alina turned to him for he was walking behind her.  
"You know, it might be better if I go on alone," she said, hands behind her back.  
"Why so?"  
"Gerudos have big problem with men. Their population only consists of women. The next man to be born isn't due before another fifty years. This man will become their king obligatorily. It makes them a bit angry," she said while walking backwards. Link just smiled.  
"After what happened while we were traveling to Lake Hylia? There's no way I'm getting my eyes off you."  
Alina turned around and continued on.  
"Suit yourself."

As usual, the young woman had been right. Hardly they had made it to the fortress that the Gerudos had already circled them. Alina lifted her hands and Link imitated her, starting to wonder what would happen to both of them.  
"Who are you? State your business," asked one of them. To this, Alina lowered her hands and said loudly, "My name is Alina! I would like to see your leader, the Exalted Nabooru!"  
The spears that were pointed at them only came closer. Yet, Alina made no sign of surrender. A voice resounded in the distance.  
"Aveil, is that a way to greet an old friend?"  
The Gerudo named Aveil turned slightly around and the figure of another Gerudo appeared. This one had revealing clothing and no mask as the others. Her sharp red eyes stared at Alina.  
"If you are Alina, then tell me the Desert's Poem."  
Alina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"_Across the arid field  
__Far from where the Gerudo lay  
__Is an oasis never filled  
__Sing this song and it will reveal  
__Its beauty to you  
__But know this, wandering traveler  
__The Desert Secrets are never yours._"

The Gerudo came down and ordered the others to lower their spears. Link lowered his hands and sighed internally in relief. The red-eyed lady laid her hand upon Alina's shoulder.  
"Always the same exactitude, Alina," she said, smiling.  
"Always the same greeting, Nabooru," the green-eyed girl responded.  
They hugged each other and Nabooru then met eyes with Link who was startled by the look she was giving him. She got closer and grabbed his chin within two fingers, forcing him to lower his head.  
"And you are?"  
Link gulped nervously, almost choking on his own spit.  
"Link, madam."  
She looked at his long ears and her gaze returned to him.  
"A Hylian, heh? What's your business here?"  
His eyes turned to look at Alina whose gaze said that he was on his own. A sharp pain in his chin made his gaze return to the Gerudo.  
"Don't you dare look away from me. What's your business?"  
"I'm here to free the Spirit of the Earth from chaos."  
"Hmph, you really think that I'll let you go that easily?"

The young man had to think fast and answer correctly. He didn't even have to answer, though, for a smirk appeared on Nabooru's lips.  
"Alina, is this young man with you?"  
The girl took a step forward.  
"Yes, he is."  
She chuckled.  
"Then why don't you show me your worth, Link? I see you have a bow. How about archery? Horseback archery."

Form the corner of his eyes, he saw Alina grow anxious. Nabooru let him go and asked them to follow her. They found themselves in the Gerudo Horseback Archery Grounds and Nabooru came back with a brown horse. Alina's fear only grew.  
"Link, you should abandon," she whispered. "They've got the upper hand. I know that horse. It's unsteady and untamed."  
Link only took off his things and handed them to her.  
"You're forgetting," he said, taking the bow off his right shoulder and grabbing an arrow that he sent flying across the grounds and landed in the middle of the target. "That I have the Wind Bow and I'm a future knight," he completed, winking. She blushed slightly and Nabooru got closer with the horse.  
"Not bad for a shot on the ground, but that one doesn't count. Here's your steed, you have two laps to do twenty bull's-eyes."  
Link nodded.  
"Aveil, take care of Alina and make sure she comes back when he's done."  
The Gerudo nodded and motioned for Alina to follow. Link looked at her go away before turning to his duty.

The Grounds counted five targets, three near the "wall" that was the mountain and two on poles on each extremity. In two laps, he'd only have the time to do ten bull's-eyes. He turned to Nabooru.  
"Any other rule?"  
"Not especially."  
He smiled and slowly got closer to the horse. The horse reared and Link slightly backed up. Once the horse had bucked, the young man got his hand up and let the animal sniff it. The red-haired woman was startled when the swordsman started to pet it, a smile on his face. She huffed and crossed her arms when the boy got on the horse without any problems. He was being really cheeky. He got the horse to a start and took out two arrows of his quiver that, once shot, met with the middle of the target. The woman had never seen a young man with such dexterity. The princess had told her the truth and she had to admit that the future knight had talent. When his last lap came to a close, he had done twenty-one bull's-eyes. Nabooru could only applaud.  
"Well done, kid. You really are the one the Princess talks about. Sharp eye and clean hands."  
He got off the horse and gave it a pat.  
"I've just been trying hard."

A shout came from the direction they had arrived. The man and woman turned to see a Gerudo running towards them. Yet, as the figure got closer, he could distinguish a slight difference. Though her hair was tied the same way, it was a brownish color. Emerald eyes shone like diamonds. It couldn't be. Once she was near them, she stopped running and turned to Nabooru.  
"How did he do?"  
"Too well in fact, twenty-one bull's-eye in two laps, he disgusts me."  
"Oh, come on Nabooru. It isn't that bad," she said happily. She then turned to Link and got out the Fire Hammer and the Water Clawshot.  
"Here you go, Link. The Fire Hammer is really heavy. I wonder how you manage on transporting it around."  
His mind reeled into gear and he finally shuttered out, "A… Alina?"  
A smack behind the head was what he received before hearing Nabooru answering, "Of course it's her, you dimwit!"  
She turned on herself, looking at her Gerudo clothing.  
"What's wrong? It doesn't fit?"  
"No! No!" he nearly yelled. "I'm just surprised."  
Nabooru crooked an eyebrow and looked at him with one eye before closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head.  
"Men are men, aren't they?"

She began walking away, followed by Alina who giggled softly. It took a moment before Link understood the meaning of the sentence and began following them shouting a big "Hey!" that only made him the target of two women with one who kept eying him and whispering in the other's ear who kept on blushing and turning to him nervously. It wasn't until they reached stables that they finally fell in silence. The green-eyed girl ran towards a white stallion and began petting him and calling him sweet names. Nabooru leaned next to Link and pointed them out.  
"That's Heaven, her stallion. She's the only one who can even pet the thing. I swear he gave more bruises to people than I can count. It's dangerous."  
It didn't seem to frighten Link, though, for he was already moving towards the horse and doing the same thing than earlier. He was soon stroking the stallion's neck. Nabooru's hands rose to the sky in exasperation.  
"That's it! It will never understand you both!"  
The pair only looked at themselves, question written all over their face. Alina's questioning soon transformed into an excited one.  
"You're going to need a horse! Nabooru, could you…"  
"Got it, got it! Over here, Link."  
"I'll saddle Heaven and I'll be waiting near the desert, okay?"

Link didn't have the time to answer. The Gerudo was already pulling him out of the stable and dragging him to another one. Nearly all the horses neighed at their entry.  
"Listen kid, all these horses have no owners. Choose the one that suits you best."  
The young man didn't have to be asked twice. He was already walking and looking at every horse in the stable. One simply caught his eye, or more, it felt like being watched. He turned to see a brown horse with a white mane and tail. He went up to it and noticed that the fur above its hooves was also white. Black eyes kept on looking at him. Nabooru came next to him and laid her arm upon his shoulder.  
"It's a mare. The name's Epona by the way. It's rare that she's interested in anyone who comes in here. You must have something with horses."

Link hesitantly pulled his hand out in front of it to smell him. It did so and then made his hand open for him to pet it. A smile of comfort appeared on the young man's feature as he stroked its neck. He opened the box and entered to see it up-close. They almost had the same height. He carefully passed his arms around its neck and hugged it slightly. The decision was clear. Epona was now his horse, no one else's. He turned to see Nabooru holding a saddle and a bridle. When had she… She only gave the objects to him.  
"Here, you'll need it."  
He saddled the horse with infinite care and, bridle in hand, let Nabooru guide him to the desert's gate where Alina was already on Heaven, waiting for him. While Nabooru ordered the Gerudos to open the gate, the girl turned to Link.  
"Isn't that Epona?"  
"You know her?" Link said as he climbed on.  
"Epona is one of Heaven's best friend. They like racing together."  
"You mean…"  
"I've known that horse since I first came here. I should have known she would have fallen in your caring hands."  
Link blushed at the compliment.  
"It's no wonder you change into a wolf. You have a gift with animals. The only thing missing is the fact that you can't understand them."

Without another word, Alina made Heaven break into a gallop through the desert's gate that had just been completely opened. Link gave Epona a soft hit in the flanks and began following her through the desert. While galloping behind her, the sentence had heard when he had held the dress came back to him.  
_"I know I can trust him, mama. I want Link to have it."_

The Dmgirl: Before reviewing, there's another chapter after this, wait a minute!


	13. Temple of Earth

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Second chapter, enjoy it as much! By the way, I can't promise anything for the next chapter. Although it's done, my schedule is being bundled up by those freaks we call teachers. I'm going to go mad!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own LoZ.

Chapter XIII: Temple of Earth

Epona reared as Link pulled her to a stop. Alina had just stopped Heaven and was pointing something out. In the distance, the young man couldn't see clearly what she wanted him to see. In the desert's heat, everything was quite blurry. The only thing he could distinguish was something higher than anything else around.  
"We're close," she said happily.  
"This would have been a lot easier at night."  
"Might I remind you, mister, that you change into a wolf when the sun sets?"  
"No need to remind me," he growled.  
She laughed and sent Heaven into a gallop in which Epona eagerly followed without even being asked. A race between the two horses began. Alina hurried her horse even faster. Link joined in a pushed Epona to go even faster. The young lady simply let go the stallion's reins and shouted in delight. The swordsman couldn't help but smile. Their joy was short-lived as they arrived in front of what looked like a palace. Alina pulled on the reins to make Heaven stop and got off.

The Temple was a glory in itself. Rock had been modeled in a face with two snake statues on each side. The eyes were painted yellow and the pupils were in fact a net of iron wires melded together. The mouth shaped in a circle served as entry. Alina and Link climbed the stairs that led to the entrance only to find it closed. The young lady backed up from the door, looking at the eyes.  
"The Gerudos use the Temple to hide stolen goods. I remember Nabooru showing me how to open the door once. I think it had something to do with the eyes."  
Link got out the Water Clawshot and aimed for the right eye. It gripped and pulled its owner as the chain retracted. The mouth began to open in a circular motion and the young woman made Link a thumb up. He dropped back to the ground and they began entering.  
"You sure are good at guessing," she said, smiling.  
The future knight opened his mouth to answer only to stop as the ground rumbled underneath them. Both crouched to avoid falling. The rumbling came as it went.  
"This isn't normal," she replied gravely.

Just like an answer to a prayer, an enormous earthworm came out of the mouth, assaulting them. Both jumped in opposite direction and looked at it pass.  
"And I thought I had seen everything!" shouted Link.  
"Proves you wrong!" responded Alina.  
The worm dug a whole in the sand and reappeared in front of them. The young man threw himself unto Alina as the worm went to attack her. Lying in a suggestive way over the young woman on the stairs, the swordsman didn't take notice as he received teeth in his back. He yelled in pain, shutting his eyes to support it. After taking one sharp breath, he opened one eye and smiled slightly.  
"You okay?"  
"Link, you didn't have to…"  
"Don't worry about it."

The future knight stood up and almost fell again if it wasn't for Alina who shot up to catch him. She fiddled in her pockets before taking out a bottle filled with a blue liquid.  
"Here, drink this," she said.  
"What is it?"  
"Blue potion, remember when I told you needed to buy a few things in Kakariko?"  
"Yes," he answered breathlessly.  
"That was one of them. Drink it, it will heal your wounds," she replied hastily.  
He grabbed the bottle and drank it over. He felt his wounds heal over and smiled thankfully to his savior before standing up and looking at the worm. She did the same.  
"The skin is too hard to be its weak point," she said.  
"That means one of us has to go inside and find it," he replied.  
"Without being eaten? That won't be easy."  
"Serana always comes up with the worse ideas," he commented with a smile.

The young man took out the Water Clawshot once again and adjusted it so that it wouldn't leave his arm no matter the consequences.  
"See you later," he stated simply before aiming at the creatures mouth. She tried pointlessly to hold him back, for he was already gone into the monster.  
"Be careful, please," were her last words before he fully entered.  
Darkness greeted the young man as he tried to find the worm's weak spot. The monster was pushing him towards its stomach were the acid could probably melt the strongest of steels. Link didn't want to try it in any case. Turning around, he saw something flash before his eyes. It wasn't the creature's mouth as he first thought. A brown flashy color was what he saw. He smirked and shot it using the Clawshot, trusting more water in this type of area than wind. As he thought, the pouch or whatever it was exploded to pieces, spreading everywhere. The pressure the brown liquid gave made the monster shred to pieces, freeing Link along the way. The young woman ran to him and, not caring of the sticky liquid all over the boy, helped him up. His right arm has slung over her shoulders. He could simply chuckle before saying, gaze meeting the floor, "That was something."  
"Wasn't it, Link?" a male voice asked.  
Blue eyes lifted and met with brown ones.  
"Aeroth, Spirit of the Earth," Link pointed, a slight smile on his face.  
"You have done well in freeing us, Link. I am happy we have been entrusted your protection. I will now free you from your beast form," he said, letting out a hand and laying it on his head. Warmth spread across his body and his weariness left him. He stood on his own and looked at the Spirit.  
"Are you ready for your next journey?"  
The young man simply nodded.  
"Then take this with you."

The Spirit of the Earth moved his cape and revealed a shield looking nothing like the others he had seen. The designs were of the weirdest type. Link took it and placed it on his right arm, gaining a smile from Aeroth.  
"This, Link, is the Earth Shield. Though it may look like it has been forged in metal, it has been carved in the strongest of minerals, yet light for transport. It will defend you in any condition, even in the heat of a volcano. With this, protect yourself from Serana's darkness and may your light shine bright."  
He then turned to Alina and bowed.  
"Please accept my heartfelt apology. I wasn't able to assist your mother's funeral as the safety of Hyrule depended on it. I hope you don't hold a grudge."  
"Not at all. Hyrule's safety is more important than a funeral," she said with a forced smile. She didn't want to be reminded of her mother's death, certainly not by a Spirit and when Link was around.  
"I believe the Gerudo left something in the Temple for you. Would you care if I brought it out?"  
"No. I guess not."

Aeroth left for the Temple and came back, holding a flute in his hands. With a smile he handed to the young lady who seemed to recognize the instrument immediately.  
"If my memory serves me right, there was a message with this. Yet, I do not remember it."  
Alina's head hung as she turned around and Link was going to follow her when he felt a land on his shoulder. The Spirit whispered in his ear, not making him turn around, "Now her journey begins, Link. Be by her side, she will need you. As for you, your true quest now starts. When the sun sets for a person, it rises for another. The Spirit of the Void you look for is closer than you think."  
"What?" Link asked, turning around to look at Aeroth but he was already gone. He heard Alina's voice in the distance.  
"Link, come on!"  
Link ran to her, got on Epona and they went off to Gerudo Valley.

Arrived there, the young woman got immediately off her horse and grabbed Nabooru who had been waiting for them by the neck. She shoved the flute in her face. The Gerudo smirked at this.  
"What?"  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You knew that if you didn't leave it there, I wouldn't have listened to you, didn't you?" she shouted. The young man didn't want to be at Nabooru's place. Still, the woman kept her calm, only smiling.  
"Aren't you angry?"  
"Didn't you?" she yelled.  
"Of course I did. Want to hear the message she left you?"  
"Do I have a choice?" she spat.  
"_'Let him guide you to the sanctuary you once built.'_"  
Alina let Nabooru go and, eyes shadowed by her bang, went inside the fortress. Link tried to follow her, but was held back by the woman.  
"Let her go, kid. She needs a moment alone," she told him before looking at her right hand woman. "Aveil, this young man is going to need a place to stay for the night. I'm not sure how long it's going to take before she calms down, but I'll try talking to her. I can see by the look in your eyes that you don't know anything of her past, kid. It's not all joy and beauty, believe me."

Link let himself be guided away by Aveil, shooting one last stare in the direction that the young woman had took. This story was getting out of his hands and he didn't really like it. The Spirit of the Earth had been clear. He had to be there. Aveil left him in a room with a simple bed and drawer. He grabbed the pillow in his hands and shouted his pent-up rage of the last few days. He didn't understand a thing of what was happening around him anymore. He had the feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be a better day either. There was only one thing to do. He had to find out the past of both Serana and Alina and if that meant seeing Serana earlier than accounted, then so be it. For the moment, the Spirit of the Void could be kept aside. He had to clear his mind of every issue that troubled not only him, but Alina as well. What had happened to her mother and who was she in the first place to have such a fate?

The Dmgirl: There, now review, please! By the way, the next chapters will now be coming one by one so hah! Endure the pain. Mwahahahaha!


	14. Confrontation

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: I return with only one chapter this time. Mwahaha! Feel the pain of waiting! I'm a bit of a sadist, ain't I? Bah, it's not that bad when you think of it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Zelda. I wish I could, but I can't. It all belongs to Shigeru Miayomoto. Bow to the master of Nintendo. (Bows)

Chapter XIV: Confrontation

In the destroyed throne room, a young woman was trashing about in rage. All the guards ducked as she threw precious vases and the tables that held them to the wall. Her green eyes held anger as she held her head and passed her hands in her messy brown locks.  
"Damn that boy! Isn't there anyway to stop him?"  
Royal blue eyes stared at her sternly. A smirk came to her face as she looked at the blond-haired woman.  
"What is it Princess? Can't support the fact that your precious vases are breaking?"  
"Vases are of no importance. Soon, someone will come to stop you."  
"Certainly," she spat out like acid. "Most likely your friend, Link."  
She looked outside the window.

Link, that man had been able to survive thanks to the Spirits' protection and, nevertheless, give them back their full power. What was he made of? Nothing seemed to stop him, not even her powers. He was being annoying, terribly annoying. Why didn't he die when he was supposed to? Her hand balled into a fist that hit the window, making it break into small shards. She gave one last look out the window and saw something that made her anger faint. Link had arrived near the castle on a brown horse. But, that wasn't what had attracted her eye. It was the girl mounted on a white horse who looked very similar to her. It made her crack a sinister smile.  
"Well, well, what do we have here? My sister has finally come out of her hiding place? Isn't it wonderful."

She turned to the guards and ordered them to bring the pair to the throne room, which they obeyed without a reply.  
"Why are you keeping me alive?" asked suddenly the Princess.  
"I am not one of those tyrants, Princess. Working in the shadows is more my trick. I already told that, haven't I?"  
With that, she burst into laughter. Zelda found the laugh misplace, considering that the Spirits had been freed from chaos and someone was coming. Yet, before she knew more, she was sent to her quarters.

The guards were conducting Alina and Link to the throne room as the young man watched her swallow her fears. She had decided they would go. He had only followed. Yet, something felt wrong. Both of them knew it was too early to be here. The Spirit of the Void was still missing, even though the Elemental Spirits had been freed. The throne room opened and Link stopped his reflexes from reaching out for his bow. The guards spread and they were able to see Serana ahead of them. She had changed clothing since the last time Link had seen her. Her dress had been exchanged against a molding top, pants and high boots. Her hair was now messy. Her calming smile was replaced by a sinister one. She walked calmly towards them.  
"Well, well. I'd never thought I'd see you again, sister."  
Much to her disgust, Link didn't even react. So he knew that. But… how much did he? Alina took a step forward.  
"I am not here for joyful reunions, Serana. I have come here to stop you."  
"You?" She looked behind her sister. "And what army?"  
"Sometimes an army isn't necessary." I was Link's turn to but in. Yet, his companion made him fall into silence. She smiled internally. He didn't know much.

A slim sword appeared in her right hand and began running towards them. Yet, this time, Alina made protection between Link and the sword. The sword vanished suddenly and the young woman was sent directly into the wall, unable to move. Her hanging head rose and her gaze met with Serana's.  
"You haven't passed over it, have you?"  
"Shut up!" she shouted, trying to get herself free.  
The evil sister only laughed wickedly. She turned to Link's eyes slightly widened with shock.  
"How much have you told him, Alina? Have you told him _how_ our _dear_ parents died?"  
"Link, don't listen to her!"

Link only stared blankly as Serana got out her sword again and began attacking him. Using the Earth Shield, he defended himself rather well until she broke his defense and sliced his right arm holding the shield. It dropped to the ground as he gasped in pain. He felt the sword lie itself on his throat.  
"Did she tell you how I _killed_ them both?"  
Link's eyes went wide as she whispered in his ear. Caught completely off guard, she kicked him, making him lay flat on the floor. He looked up at Alina who had tears in her eyes and a far off look. She was remembering her mother's death.

Serana's sword pointed in his nape and lowered herself to his ear.  
"Did she tell you the horror she saw when she came back home? The blood everywhere, our mother's corpse lying on the kitchen's floor? Did she tell you how she came out crying and when she saw me for the first time? Did she?"  
"Serana, stop!" Alina shouted, crying like there was no end. Serana's head raised and she looked at her sister with a sinister smile.  
"Looks like our mother's death wasn't enough for you. How about I kill him right in front of your eyes this time? Seeing your pain would be so nice."  
"He has nothing to do with this!"  
"Nothing to do with this? Don't make me laugh, sister. He got in my way when I came here for the first time, now he comes back with you along. He's more than involved, now."

Link could hear Alina sob hard. Yet, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. To make her cry like that, the other's words had to be true. Not thinking twice, Link grabbed the sword and swiftly got up, throwing the sword far away from her. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that whatever happened, it would prove something to Alina. He took out the Fire Hammer and threw himself onto her. She grabbed the Hammer's hilt and in one swift movement made it hit him right in the stomach. Blood shot out from his mouth. He only wiped it and took out the Water Clawshot. He wasn't going to give up. With lightning speed, she grabbed the Clawshot and activated it so that his neck was trapped against the wall. He tried freeing himself in vain. She took back her sword and came running right at him. He could hear Alina yell for her to stop. The sword reached his nape when a blinding light shone from nowhere, engulfing the three of them. Once the light faded, only Serana was left in the throne room. She threw her sword to the floor in exasperation.

The Dmgirl: Seems a bit pointless, heh? You'll understand later. Now, it's time to review!


	15. You lied

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Here, fifteenth chapter. Only five left, phew!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoZ. We all know that!

Chapter XV: You lied

"Do you think he's alright?" the voice of a girl asked.  
"He's been knocked out for a while now," a deep womanly voice resounded.  
"Less issues cover his mind. He should awake soon," said a smooth woman voice.  
Where was he? His eyes were still closed, but those voices were unfamiliar to the young man. He slowly opened them and saw two faces near him after blinking at the blinding light. His gaze passed to each woman. There were three to be exact and each of them was clothed in a weird way and a different color matching their hair and eyes. One was dressed totally in blue, another in red and the last in green.  
"We are relieved to see you awakening, Link," said the blue one with the smooth voice.  
"We were wondering if you were ever going to," continued the green girl with a childish voice.  
"To throw yourself into the lion's mouth like that. You're crazy or what?" asked the red woman with a deep voice.

Link didn't really take care about her question.  
"Where… where am I?"  
"At our house, dimwit!" snapped the red-haired woman.  
"Now, Din, that's impolite," replied the blue-eyed one.  
"Oh come one, Nayru! He knows us!" shouted the green-haired girl.  
"I agree with Farore on this one," said Din, lifting her hands.  
"Din? Nayru? Farore?" asked Link suddenly. The girls turned to him.  
"The one and only," they answered in unison. Link's eyes went as wide as saucers. The goddesses, he was with the goddesses! His panicky state was immediately noticed by them whose smiles dropped.  
"I think he guessed who we are," said Farore.  
"Calm down, Link. We do not want to harm you," tried Nayru, wanting to calm him. Only to be bust in with a, "We're the ones who saved your life after all," by Din. Disapproving looks turned towards her.  
"What I say? It's true, isn't it?"

It seemed to calm Link down, though, for he took a deep breath to calm himself and answered the question that the three had dreaded for they turned to look at each other, trying to find what to say. It was Nayru to answer to the question.  
"She is not in the best of states, Link. Her issues have clouded her mind and made her unreachable."  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"Give it a few days."  
The young swordsman had enough. He jerked up, startling the three women around him, and yelled, letting his pent-up rage of the last few days free.  
"I don't have a few days! Serana is making Hyrule suffer more and more because of her father's hatred! She…" He was silenced by a hand landing on his shoulder. He turned to Farore, owner of the hand.  
"You really want to know if your fears are founded, don't you?" she said simply.  
He did not really understand what she meant, but he felt himself nod without a word to ad. Din shook her head.  
"Then I guess it's inevitable. Get up, we will lead you to her."

The young man got up and let himself be lead across the tri-colored house to a room with a blue door. His eyes fell immediately on Alina's resting figure. He got closer and gasped slightly in surprise. From the door, she had seemed so serene. Sweat covered her face that was crisped in fear. She was whispering over and over that she wasn't her mother. His gloved hand laid itself on her shoulder as he sat next to her. He softly whispered her name, hoping for her to wake up. In a way, he knew she wouldn't, no matter how hard he tried. The sentence that had haunted him since the day he had touched that forbidden dress came back in mind. He shook his head. Right now, this whole story looked like a jigsaw puzzle with pieces scattered all over. Some of them were at their rightful place, others were lying on the table waiting to be put in and he was pretty sure a few pieces were still missing. It was up to her to put order in those pieces he had found and to him to find the others.

Still, he knew that all his answers were to be answered here. He turned to the goddesses and left Alina's side.  
"How long will it take until she wakes up?"  
"As long as her mind hasn't calmed down," answered Din.  
"How long can that take?"  
"Only you know the answer," said Farore.  
"If you don't mind, I have a few questions to ask."  
To this, they only smiled before answering in unison, "It isn't to us to answer your questions."  
"Then who…"  
"Link?"  
He turned back to look into the room. Alina had awaked. For how long? He stepped back in and sat beside her. She didn't have the time to say anything else.  
"You lied." It was a simple statement, yet it hurt her more than a boulder. The bed sheets covering her suddenly interested her gaze.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"It's even worst than lying." His voice turned cold, just like the first time he had transformed back into a Hylian right before her eyes. She looked everywhere except at him.  
"Look at me." Her eyes averted him.  
"Look at me!" That made her look. His sky blue eyes held anger and rage, but also sadness and confusion.  
"Why the hell don't you trust me? Am I that bad of a man? Did I do anything in these last few days that compromised my worthiness? Tell me!"

Her gaze fell back to the sheets. Two strong fingers lifted her chin to force her to look at him.  
"Don't you run away from me, young lady! I have trusted you even though I found myself doubting sometimes. Why can't you do the same for me?"  
"It doesn't concern you!"  
"You've heard your sister as well as I have! I'm neck deep into it now and there's nothing you can do against it! Either you tell me everything or I go back to your sister! Is that the way you want it?"  
He hated treating her like a child, but that was how she was acting, a selfish little girl.  
"No! I don't want you to go back there!"  
"Tell me then!"  
"Let me go." Tears started to spill from her eyes.  
"Not until you tell me everything." He wasn't being even touched by the cries.  
"Fine! I will!"  
He let her chin go. She rubbed it slightly and turned her gaze back to him.  
"My father was named Iroste. He was the last survivor of the Tolde village. He was killed by my sister almost eight years ago. My mother was killed a year after in the house near the Labrynna country while we tried to avoid them. Her name was Amretissa. You probably know her better under the name of the Spirit of the Flute or the Spirit of the Void."

The name Amretissa sounded familiar to his ears, though he couldn't place a face upon the woman. Alina averted Link's gaze once again.  
"She was in love with a man before marrying my father by force. I heard he died in battle a few months after my mother. He wore the name of Alfonto."  
To this, the young man's eyes went wide. He wasn't sure where he had heard the name Amretissa before, but Alfonto was a name he knew and not many had worn it over the years. And this, he didn't know how but he was sure of it, he knew that they were thinking of the same guy. But that was impossible! Alfonto had married another woman! He was living proof of it! He was his son!

The Dmgirl: The name Alfonto is not invented. For those who heard the "Sound and Drama" from A Link to the Past, you might recognize the name. From my knowledge in Japanese, it sure sounded like the name of his father. If it isn't, my bad. I'll correct it:)


	16. Memories

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: I think a few of you were surprised to see "what" saved the pair, no? Well, here's chappie sixteen. This one is mostly based on a flashback, but please, don't skip! This part is very important for the rest of the story. Skip this and you won't understand what I'm getting at in the next chapter! Please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Me no own LoZ.

Chapter XVI: Memories

Link got out of Alina's room, clutching his head. Hearing the name of his father come out of her mouth had caused him a bad headache. Images and sounds kept passing in his head at a terrible speed and he couldn't stop it. The moment he had gotten out her room, he saw Farore get in, but for the rest, he had no real idea on either where he was or where he was headed. An arm passed over his shoulders.  
"You alright, boy?" a deep female voice asked.  
"Din?"  
"The one and only. Come on, I'm taking you to your room."  
He let himself be guided by the Goddess of Power who placed him in his bed.  
"I need to talk to Nayru."  
He felt her index lie upon his chest.  
"You want to talk to Nayru, you don't need to. Right now, the only thing you need is strength to face what you're headed for."  
"You mean these images?"  
"Yes, Link. These images are from your past. A day that will always mark you."  
"A day?"  
"Go to sleep, Link. You'll understand what I mean after that."  
Din got off the bed, pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Link had no other choice. He closed his eyes and let the memory take him away.

_A young boy was running towards a white house with a red roof, a smile upon his face, blue eyes glittering with joy, short blond hair floating in the wind. He seemed proud of something. He opened the wooden door and began to call his father everywhere in the house. The man was seated next to a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. The man smiled and gave his attention to the boy who showed him the object of his pride, a small wooden sword he had made with his own hands. The blond mustache of the man lifted, showing a smile. The woman then entered the conversation.  
__"Dear, aren't you going to tell him?"  
__The man looked at the lady puzzlingly, but it soon turned to realization.  
__"My boy, we are going to see a friend of mine. Would you like to come with us?"  
__The blond boy looked away, thinking. His father winked.  
__"She has a child."  
__The boy's attention turned to him.  
__"Boy or girl?"  
__"A girl."  
__"Hmm… Okay," he said, smiling._

_The boy was running ahead of his parents and waved to them, shouting a loud, "Hey!" This caught the attention of a woman with brown eyes and wavy hair. A serene smile lightened her features. A yellow dress with a small belt reached the ground. Small yellow shoes appeared from under the dress as she walked towards the sound. Seeing the happy couple with their child only made her smile more. The man took his son by the shoulder and returned the gesture.  
__"Amretissa."  
__"Hello Alfonto, Loreta," she said calmly nodding to each of them. She then let her eyes fall on the young boy. "Hello."  
__"Hello, madam. I'm…"_

_The young boy didn't have the time to finish. A girl with ponytails dressed with a light purple sleeveless shirt popped her head out from behind Amretissa. The boy smiled and held out his hand.  
__"Hey, I'm Link."  
__The girl let out a squeak of fear and hid behind the woman again.  
__"Come on, he won't hurt you."  
__Amretissa pushed her out and she stood in front for him to see. Her purple skirt reached her knees. Small purple shoes with white socks adorned her feet. Yet it was the doll she had in her hands that interested him. It looked like any other doll, but it gave him a way to make her talk.  
__"That's a cute doll you've got there. What's its name?"  
__The girl blushed and held it against her heart.  
__"Kuu."  
__"Kuu? That's a weird name," he said, scratching his head.  
__Her temper changed from shy to slightly angry.  
__"It isn't weird. It means Void."  
__"Oh, sorry," he replied, smiling sheepishly. "What's your name?"  
__Her temper returned to shy as she rocked back and forth on her feet.  
__"It's… Alina."  
__"Alina? That's a cute name."  
__"Thank you."_

_The parent's told them they were going inside and that they could play outside. Both nodded and they left. Link turned to Alina.  
__"What do you want to play?"  
__She rocked from side to side, a blush upon her face.  
__"Princess."  
__The boy sighed, making the girl look at him apologetically.  
__"I'm sorry. I didn't want to annoy you."  
__He smiled simply, relieving her heart.  
__"It's okay. I'm used to play it anyway. I'm just going to put one condition, no kissing."  
__She laughed lightly.  
__"Of course."_

_All day, Link fought off imaginary monsters with his wooden sword, trying to find the "princess Alina" or protecting her. They laughed as they played while Alina fought off a few with an imaginary bow. They fell to the ground, exhausted. A bright red flower caught Link's eye. He went to pick it when a hand put itself on his arm. He fell upon green eyes.  
__"Don't touch that. It's dangerous."  
__Taking her warning seriously, he backed up and his arm fell limply on his side.  
__"It's called the Death Eye. It's so poisonous that its mere touch can be lethal."  
__Link looked at her in amazement.  
__"You know a lot about flowers."  
__She nodded knowingly.  
__"It is said to be a bad omen. Bad things are bound to happen to the one who sees it."  
__They sat and Link asked about the blue flower right besides it. She tilted her head to the left.  
__"Strange, usually those flowers aren't seen around Death Eyes. It's a Hoptilan, a good omen. If two people see it, it means that they bound to meet once again."  
__The boy's head did the same.  
__"So we will meet again?"  
__She shook her head.  
__"Probably in bad circumstances."  
__He smiled to reassure her.  
__"Don't care. We'll see each other again and we'll help ourselves out of it." He looked at the sky. "I'll be there to help, you can always count on me."  
__Two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and the boy blushed.  
__"Thanks Link. It really helps, you know."  
__He laughed nervously.  
__"Don't mention it."_

_Their happiness was cut short by their parents' call. They got up and ran to the house where their parents were saying their goodbyes. Alina hugged her mother as Link joined his parents. The young boy turned and bowed to Amretissa.  
__"Thank you for letting me play with your daughter. Goodbye, madam."  
__She raised his head and smiled to him.  
__"It is only natural, Link. I should be the one thanking you."  
__"Why, madam?"  
__"That, my boy, is a secret."  
__"Bye, Link," said Alina, getting his attention.  
__"Bye, Alina. It was fun playing with you."_

_Her features turned to surprise and she searched for something around her neck. She took out a green stone shaped like a tear hanging on a thin leather thread. She took off the necklace and held it so that someone could pass his neck in it.  
__"Link, its an emerald. It contains my feelings and emotions. Like that, we'll keep in contact," she said, smiling.  
__Amretissa laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
__"Are you sure you want to give him?"  
__"I know I can trust him, mama. I want Link to have it."_

_The woman smiled and let her daughter pass the jewel around his neck. He took it in his hand and held it firmly. Determination was written all over his face.  
__"I will protect it with my life. This day will be forever marked in my heart."  
__Link's family turned away and Link yelled to Alina, "See you again!" The thought of the Hoptilan was still in his mind._

The young man woke up in a start, blond hair drenched in sweat, blue eyes darting everywhere. He was lying in his bed, green cap off as well as his tunic. His gaze met with a knowing smile.  
"So?" asked Din.  
"Alina, I…"  
"You don't need to tell me boy, I know that. Tell me the important stuff." She waved as to chasse the thought away.  
"She… the stone… I… The stone!"  
Her smile widened.  
"What with it?"  
Link touched his chest and then realized that it had been gone for a long time. He had totally forgotten about it. Din's smile widened even more. She then got up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I need that stone," he said quietly.  
"Your things are right in that corner." She pointed the left-hand corner. His weapons were waiting for him patiently. "Epona is saddled and ready to go. Go, honey. Go get that stone."  
Without another word, Link got up and took his things before leaving the room. He needed that stone to prove to Alina that she could trust him. This was his battle.

The Dmgirl: I guess that's it for this time. Hope you like it! Leave a little review. It's always nice when I open my mail. Thankie!!


	17. Challenge

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: I'm being harsh on my readers! I'm so sorry if it was complicated! Did I do big mistakes? Gomen, gomen! Please forgive me! To make myself be forgiven, I give to you two chapters. There, better?

**Disclaimer: **I will never own LoZ.

Chapter XVII: Challenge

Link got off Epona and looked around. The scene he had in front of him was pitiful. Alina was hanging her head in front of the three goddesses. He had just gotten back from getting the necklace so he had no idea what was going on. He got closer, demanding with curiosity. The answer was not really the one he was waiting.  
"I failed," was the brown-haired woman's simple answer.  
"You failed what?"  
The three women answered at the same time.  
"Our challenge."  
"What challenge?"  
"It was supposed to make them see if I'm worthy or not. I failed. I'm not worthy. You won't be…"  
"Goddesses," cut Link turning to the three. "Let her retry this challenge… with me."  
Alina's eyes went wide. What? She had failed! Such a trial could not be passed twice!  
"That's where you're wrong," Link said calmly, turning to her. She had never seen him this relaxed, this confident. He knew something she didn't. A reassuring smile appeared on his face as he took her arms in his hands. "It can be done again if we work together and, this time, we won't fail."

The young woman jerked out of his arms and yelled at him. He didn't know, he didn't understand and he was too stubborn to even try. He just kept on smiling, sighing and shaking his head slightly. He raised his right arm in front of him and opened his hand. A small green jewel shaped in a tear appeared before her eyes. Shock was written all over her face. She got closer and touched the stone, fearing it was only an illusion. Stunned emerald met cool sapphire when she raised her head.  
"Where… where did you get this?"  
"I know I can trust him, mama. I want Link to have it," were his simple words. They didn't answer her question directly, but she knew what it meant. She took a step back and he closed his hand around the jewel. Her bang covered her eyes as her head hung.  
"Link, I… I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
"I understand why you hid. These horrible things, you didn't want anyone else to live them."

Her head rose and he could see the crystalline tears trail on her pale cheeks. He simply opened his arms and she threw himself in his embrace. She felt suddenly ashamed of hiding from the friend she had made all those years back. No matter what he had always been there, waiting for her every time she tumbled or raged. Why hadn't she guessed it could only be that young boy she had met when she was no older than five? The Death Eye, her sister had ravaged everything she had ever loved. She knew that his parents had also met an ill fate. The Hoptilan, they had met again and helped each other through hard times, like he had said. The emerald, it was still intact, he had protected it, even when he forgot. She clenched his tunic and cried silent tears. Shock and fear broke this reunion with his words.  
"I found you, Spirit of the Void."  
She broke the embrace harshly and shouted with all the anger she held.  
"I am not my mother!"  
She saw his expression turn slightly. Yet, determination burned in his eyes. He was certain of what he was advancing.  
"You are not your mother! You won't make the same mistakes!"  
"She didn't do any mistakes! She did what she had to do!"  
"Yes, she did a mistake, a big mistake!"  
"Which one? Tell me!"  
"You!" he yelled pointing her. An awkward silence fell upon the two individuals. She only wanted to tell him that she was no mistake, but something held her back. He was somehow right. How, she didn't know.

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What he was going to say hurt him deeply, but it was the truth no less. Mistakes, this whole story was built on them. All he had to do was make her see. The truth was never easy to hear or witness. Link had done the first. Alina had faced the last. Their parents' death had not been easy. They both knew that. Fate had leaded them here. It was time to turn fate into destiny.  
"I am also a mistake of that. Your mother and my father were both in love. We know that. Yet, instead of trying to live together, your mother turned away and married your father. She didn't try to face it, she ran from the problem." His head rose. A slim trace of tears began to draw itself underneath his eyes. "My father did even worse. He accepted this turn of situation and married my mother. If both of them would have faced the problem differently, Amretissa and Alfonto would have probably married together and we would have never existed. The problem would be settled at its roots." Tears flowed freely on his tanned face. Hurt began to draw itself on the young woman's face, but she made no move to comfort him. He still had to finish. His bang hid his eyes. "But they didn't, they settled for something else, giving birth to you, your sister and me. We know the rest of the story. Your mother… was different. She was maybe the Spirit of the Flute, but she was no Spirit of the Void." A smile rolled on his face as his gaze met her once again. "You are, Spirit of Chants."  
"How can you…"  
"Before I closed my eyes definitely every night, I heard you sing. It got me to sleep even when I was restless. This is your name in the living, Alina."

She resumed the embrace she had broken earlier and felt a few water drops wet her shoulder on which his head rested. The story was finally clear to her. Never had she thought that he would figure all that. She broke the embrace less harshly than last time and turned to the goddesses who had witnessed the entire scene. A hand laid itself on her shoulder and Link went to say something, only to be silence by her hand.  
"Goddesses! Let me take this trial again! This time, I want Link to accompany me!"  
The three women smiled and shook their heads.  
"You have passed your trial, Alina, and you have just succeeded."  
"What?"  
"Your fear was your trial," said Farore, smiling childishly.  
"You have one last challenge that will need the both of you," commented Nayru.  
"At the end of this exercise, you gain what you have been missing, Link. A sword awaits you in this forest," Din stated, pointing the forest. "Yet, traps and monsters will be put along your road. Be strong, cooperate and you will be victorious. Slide once out of this line of conduct and you will fail."

They both nodded and the green-eyed girl made the swordsman's arm leave her shoulders to take his hand. This time, for the first time of their adventure, they were going to work together. They would make it. Both the pair and the goddesses knew it. Yet, it wouldn't be without a little hardship. They entered the forest and were cut from any secure point from now on. There would be no rest until they had found the sword and brought it back.

The Dmgirl: Wait, wait. There's another! A promise is a promise!


	18. Sword of Justice

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Second chappie as promised! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own LoZ, so don't even try sueing me. The only thing you'll get are my cats, that's it.

Chapter XVIII: The Sword of Justice

Link swat away another branch from his way while keeping a close eye on the girl in front of him. With her purple get up, she was easily seen within the green that surrounded them. Yet, fog slowly took over, clouding their sight. She stopped and waited for him who came next to her. She then pointed a way in the woods.  
"That way."  
"What tells you it's that one?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I can feel a strong pulse coming from over there. It's or monsters, or the sword."  
"Let's hope you're right," he replied, taking the lead.

Their passages through the woods had been uneventful. But the clearing was another thing as Link nearly fell from a cliff if he hadn't had the quick reflex to catch himself on the border. He then looked down. The fog covered his sight. He could see no end to the hole he was currently facing. Alina helped him climb back up and looked at him.  
"No trespassing, the one who falls in there is probably lost forever."  
They looked at the narrow path in front of them. No other way of crossing. He made the young woman pass in front and assured that there was no unbalance. They reached the other side without any problems and the swordsman couldn't help but have doubts. The whole way was being too easy. The problems would probably not be getting there, like coming back. That sword needed the proof he was worthy of carrying it. For that, it was or the way to it or coming back that wouldn't be easy.

Like he had thought, they reached a new clearing in a matter of minutes. A few stones lay around and, in the very middle, was a resting sword in a pedestal. The future knight began slowly going towards it, only to be stopped by Alina's slim hand.  
"Link, do you know this sword?"  
He shook his head in response.  
"This is the Sword of Justice, the ultimate weapon to smite evil. This, Link, is the Master Sword."  
She then let him go and he laid his hand on its hilt. He lifted it slowly, as not to wear out the blade. It came out gently and the sword greeted its new master, clearing the fog around them. A smile lifted the girl's lips while the young man turned to her, prideful.

Yet, their joy didn't last as a shout of war was suddenly heard. Both of them looked around. Nothing was in sight until armed skeletons came out of the woods. It was too good to last. The pair fell back to back, circled by the skeletons.  
"Now what do we do?" she asked slightly exasperated.  
"Don't know. Got an idea?" he replied, trying to keep an eye on every monster.  
"I do, but that would mean we'd have an escape route."  
Link gave out a chuckle.  
"Running away, eh?"  
"See anything else?"  
"Yup, but you're going to have to defend yourself."  
"What?"  
For answer, Link only got off the Wind Bow and handed it to her.  
"You fought with a imaginary bow in the younger days and you had a good aim in the Temple of Wind. Don't miss your shot," he simply said, taking off the Earth Shield and preparing the Master Sword. He would see just how much this sword is actually worth. The blade split the first skeleton in half and cut the second's head off. The massacre continued until Alina manifested herself.  
"Is it me or they just don't die?"  
Link's eyes widened.  
"They don't!" He took her hand and began running towards the way they had taken. The skeletons didn't follow them in the woods. The young man winked to her.  
"I guess you were right again."  
She simply smiled childishly.  
"I know."

They came back to the narrow passage. Even though the fog had cleared, the passage down was out of the question. A poisonous fog had taken its place. The only way was the one they had taken, where armed lizards were walking. Great, what next? An arrow with fire passed next to him and reached one of the creatures. He turned around and saw Alina holding the bow steady, like she had just shot. He smirked and turned around to the monsters, reading his sword and shield.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready when you are."  
Link rushed in the pack, slicing the lizards back and fro. The area soon was clear and the young man turned around to look at his companion only to meet thin air. Where was she gone?  
"Link! A little help!"  
He ran to where she had stood to find her hanging on the edge. The swordsman only smiled.  
"Having a slight problem?" he joked. His amused eyes met with her angry glare.  
"Not funny, now help me up!"  
He did so and they began walking away. Still, he didn't fail to notice how they lingered in each other's arms before they let go off each other.

When they got out of the woods, they were gently fighting over who had killed the most monsters. They met happily with the three goddesses who took in Alina on whom they wanted to try the dress. Farore stayed outside with Link who kept on looking at the house.  
"She's great, isn't she? The perfect heroine."  
He only nodded in response and went to prepare his horse. They were leaving immediately, no more waiting.  
"Link, you needed power when facing your memories," Farore stated while petting Heaven. "You will now need courage for what you are going to hear."  
The swordsman stopped any action he was doing and turned his attention fully to her.  
"As you might already know, the Spirits are souls of once living Hylians. Only the Spirit of the Void lives. She makes the connection between the living and the dead. Yet, she isn't truly the Spirit of the Void. In the living, she is known as Spirit of Chants for her powers aren't fully developed. To become truly the Spirit, she must leave her existence and die… for a while. Unfortunately…"  
As her voice started to trail off, the future knight pressed her to finish.  
"This will send her soul into another form of being. After a time, she will not be able to return to normal. The longer it lasts, the less chances she will come back alive. If you take too long to defeat Serana, Alina will die and there will be no return."  
She saw his urge to tell her all he had been told. It was that moment that the three girls decided to pass the front door.  
"I know that, Farore, but my life isn't worth millions. Hyrule is more important than what will ever happen to me. I am ready to face it. I am not running away from the responsibilities I have been given. What I do is for the future… and for the past."

With this last sentence, blue eyes met with green ones. Alina had changed in her yellow dress that stopped to her knees. Din had probably decided to put some slight makeup, for her face gave off a glow he wasn't even sure he had seen there before. She seemed serene, determined and ready to face her sister. Her messy braided brown hair had been brushed and flowed on her shoulders freely. A small red rose adorned her hair in a graceful way. The future knight couldn't stop his next actions. He knelt and bowed before her like he would have done to royalty. He felt pitiful with his shaggy green cap, dirty emerald tunic, white crimpled undershirt and pants and worn out gloves and boots. He felt a hand readjust his hat before it passed under his chin and made him rise. His gaze fell on a blushing Alina.  
"I'm not royalty, you know?"  
"Couldn't help myself," he answered, shrugging.  
The girl laughed slightly and got on Epona under Link's incredulous sight. She kept on smiling.  
"Well aren't we going?"

He shook his head and began approaching his horse. A hand held him back. He turned to see Farore.  
"You're not going anywhere until you've got a decent protection. Come on inside."  
He walked in a saw fresh clothes waiting for him on the dinning table with an addition, a chain mail made out of mythril, the most solid metal Hyrule had to offer. He slid in them and got back out, receiving applause when he came back out. He rubbed the back of his head while grinning sheepishly then headed to his horse. Once on, they began riding off, yelling goodbyes over to each other. Link looked at the girl in front of him. They had traveled all this way together and it would soon be over. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart. What would happen after this fight? Would she walk out of his life forever? He had seen no sign saying that they would meet again after this. It hurt him for some reason. She had cheered him up without realizing more than once. Something, somewhere, told him that he couldn't let her go. He had to do quickly during the battle, not only for the sake of Hyrule, but of her life too. She couldn't die now, not after this journey they had had together.

The Dmgirl: Two chapters left... Well one chapter and an epilogue. Oh, and please watch out. This story is coming to an end, but it has two different endings and I'm not sure wether put the two endings in this story or not. Which one is better? You tell me! Review!!!


	19. Last Battle

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Last chapter before the Epilogue and the Alternate Ending. These two will be published at the same time, so don't worry. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I just love you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own LoZ.

Chapter XIX: Last Battle

Epora reared at their arrival in front of the destructed castle. Alina nodded off the horse and waited for Link who tied his mare to a small tree. Both looked at each other with determination in their eyes. This time, they would defeat her. She couldn't say a thing to destabilize them unless they were lies. Both nodded to each other and began advancing through the castle to the throne room. Once there, they realized that it was empty of any living thing. The heavy door that had been open shut heavily behind them and they heard someone chuckling slightly. Turning, they saw a girl with blood red eyes and red hair. The outfit she was wearing resembled strangely to what Serana had worn when they had come here, except for the few holes in the pants and the shirt. The young woman crossed her arms and closed her eyes, a wicked smile never leaving her face.  
"Well, well, the return of the two rascals. I wondered when you would return. It was impolite leaving me here all alone."

The lady dressed in yellow recognized her immediately and began walking towards her. A strong arm put itself in front of her, not wanting her to go any further. She turned to look at Link whose gaze was pointed straight at the woman in front of them. The woman that stood in front of them was no more a person Alina knew. Anger, hatred, sadness and every other bad emotion that she had lived had now taken over. There was only one way to stop her, death.  
"Your dress is beautiful, by the way, sister. Why does it remind me something? Oh yes, our mother wore about the same. Too bad she died, isn't it?"

No answer came, not even a shocked gaze. No more easy ways, was there? Serana made the slim sword appear in her right hand. Alina slightly backed up, leaving Link more space to fight. The red-eyed woman took it as a sign of fright and attacked her. Her surprise was big when the rapier met with Link newly acquired weapon, the Master Sword. She jumped backwards and shrugged.  
"I guess I'm not more fighting with amateurs. This is going to be slightly more exciting."  
She took a battle stance and lunged at him. Link parried the attack and threw a look at the girl who had accompanied him. She nodded and began to sing softly. Serana's eyes only widened.  
"The last Spirit!"  
"Too bad she's already awakened, isn't it?" were Link's first words.

A raging wind began to blow through the room and slowly concentrated itself before entering Link's chest. The voice of the Spirit of the Wind became clear to him. He smiled slightly while avoiding the woman's attacks with his shield. She was too quick to parry with his sword. The surge of wind made him go faster and he began picking up the pace with ease. The enraged woman fainted a stab and went for her sister who was singing another song. The young man was quick enough to catch up and their swords met. A surge of strength came over him as the Spirit of Fire made his entry. He threw the girl halfway across the room and charged at her, wounding her for the first time. To the untrained eye, his sword had never moved. Yet, blood began to shoot out of the new wound.  
"That one… is for Zelda," he murmured. It made her even more angry. Her speed seemed to double and before Link knew it, a fresh cut had been done in his left arm. The pain burned his hand and he felt like dropping the sword. Still, the pain diminished as fast as it had propagated as the third Spirit made itself heard out.  
'_Link, do not let it stop you._'

The name of the Spirit of Water crossed his mind as he doubled effort. Two more, just two more and it would be almost over. He had to hold her back until then. In less time than he had thought, he felt the fourth spirit enter. The strength was hard to control, but until Alina's arrival, he had to manage. He heard sing to call upon the darkness, then the light. He felt her soul entwine with his as her voice came clear to his mind.  
'_This is it, Link._'  
He smiled and attacked Serana ferociously. He didn't have time to think anymore. Alina's life depended on a quick success. He couldn't count the number of exchanges he had done since the beginning of the fight, but didn't count anymore. Now, the real battle began.

With a quick parry, Link slashed Serana near her right shoulder and blood fused out of the cut. She had to drop the sword from the pain. She backed up slightly, holding the wound.  
'_Link, now!_'  
The young swordsman backed up the sword and stabbed her in the heart. She fell to ground, clutching on the Master Sword and smiling.  
"All I wanted was someone to understand the pain. All I wanted was for someone to be there. There was no one. All there was… was darkness." She coughed up blood that reached Link's face. He made no move to clean it.  
"Sometimes talking is more efficient than actions, Serana."

He took out the sword and heard her gasp before coughing up more blood and lying motionless on the ground. The Spirit's voice slowly disappeared, soon replaced by a royal one that he would always recognize. Turning around, he saw a woman standing near the doors. A small crown lay upon her blond hair as blue eyes demanded him if what they saw was true. His genuine smile told her that it was no lie. Her white dress ruffled on the floor as she ran to him. The swordsman knelt and professed his loyalty towards her once again. She got him up and hugged him like a sister would to a brother. Link then turned around.  
"Alina, we did it!"

No answer met his statement as the scene before him threw daggers in his heart. The young lady was lying on the cold ground, unmoving. His vision started to blur as he ran to her. No, she couldn't. He had been quick enough, right? A small smile appeared on his face as he took her gently in his arms. She was cold, no breathing coming from her. He held her against him, feeling hot tears burning his cheeks. It was impossible. He had done everything to make sure of it. He wouldn't, he couldn't believe it. A gloved hand landed on his shoulder and his head turned to see the princess, soon to be queen, look at him.  
"Let her in my care. I'll do everything that is needed to save her."  
The future knight looked at the girl he was holding one last time before turning her to the princess. She was in good hands. The boy wiped his tears away and walked out of the throne room. He needed some time alone.

The Dmgirl: The epilogue and the alternate ending should be coming by the end of the week. After that, I'll probably disappear for a few weeks seeing that I've got exams. Sorry guys! Please, review.


	20. Epilogue

**Dawn of Dusk**

The Dmgirl: Thanks to all my readers and all the reviewers especially ZombieDragon who reviewed almost at every chapter. Thanks to all of you, this story has reached an end. I hope you all liked it and I'll see a few of you in the future. For now, I've got studies.

**Disclaimer: **How many times will I have to say it? I don't own LoZ!

Epilogue

Link was standing in a corner, looking at the other people dance. It was a ball in his honor for saving the country. He glanced at his right side then shook his head. Nearly a week had passed and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Well, she had been there during the last months, talking to him, smiling, laughing with him even though the adventure. He could still see her getting out of the goddesses' house with that yellow dress. She had looked like royalty and he had come to admit it. Still, where was she now? Even he didn't have the slightest idea. He just wanted to see her again, once.

He looked at the crowd gathered on the dancing floor and took a sip of his drink. His promotion as knight had transformed him greatly. The Master Sword was now hanging on his side. His green tunic had a gold trim and was high collared. His brown leather boots had been washed and waxed, making them shine like brand new. The mythril mail hadn't left his torso, but the cream undershirt and trousers were now white. His gloves had also changed. They were full. A light blue cape lay upon his shoulders while his cap was off his head. Yet, his personality hadn't altered. On the other hand, it had confirmed it.

The ruffling of a skirt made his head slightly turn only to return in its position.  
"Having a nice time, Link?" asked the melodic voice of the princess.  
"Not really, your Highness," he answered, putting his glass on the table behind him.  
"Is something missing?"  
He smiled at the question. He and the princess had always been close friends, this statement proved it. He turned to Zelda.  
"Not something, someone. This is supposed to be a ball in honor of Hyrule's saviors. So far, I only see one of them. There were two of them. Where is the other?"  
She crossed her arms and shot back, "You tell me."  
"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, princess."  
She smiled mysteriously and turned away, looking at the crowd. She knew something he didn't and the knight, during his adventure, had learned to hate secrets. But, before he could even open his mouth, she said, "You'll see." Link felt his insides boil. Why was he always kept away from crucial information? First his companion, now the princess, when would it stop?

Gasps suddenly cut him from his mental screaming. All heads were turning into the doors' direction as the band stopped playing. Someone had just came in and, by the looks of it, someone that had been expected but that they weren't sure was coming or, on the contrary, completely unexpected. The crowd began to separate from the door to where the princess and Link stood, giving them a clear view of who had just entered. The young man turned to the entry to see a young woman appear before his eyes. Her brown hair had been combed so that two streaks in the front would curl and a small red rose was upon it. Her light yellow shirt left her shoulders bare as a dark yellow sleeveless shirt molded her features. The skirt was the same color than the shirt with another skirt of the top's color and that had a gap in the front. Her hands hid behind her back, shyness appearing. It wasn't until their eyes met that Link's thoughts finally reeled into gear. Her eyes, they were emerald green. It… couldn't… be… The idea was confirmed when she waved shyly at him. It was! He walked across the room, not caring about the others.

"Never ever do that again!" he yelled in anger while reaching her. He put an index on her chest. "I nearly worried myself to death! You know that?"  
She grinned childishly while looking up at him.  
"Love you too, Link."  
"I never said such a thing!" His anger wouldn't give it a rest. She shut him up by taking him in her arms. Her head lay in his chest in a delicate way as he was being intoxicated by the scent of her hair. His arms slowly circled her waist as his eyes closed. A breath passed his lips, sounding a lot like, "I missed you, Alina."  
The band starting playing again, but no one started to dance. Link only chuckled.  
"A bolero?" Alina asked, separating herself from the young man and looking at the band.  
"Isn't this ironic? The song of the Spirit you love so much."  
In response, he received a whack behind the head.  
"Shut up."

He laughed, took her right hand in his left and began dragging her on the dance floor. He then let his free hand land on her hip as hers made its way to his shoulder. He couldn't get the smile off his face as he twisted and turned around with her. It felt right and strangely wonderful holding her as he did now. Even though the dancing, Link couldn't help but talk.  
"You look like your mother," he said, pulling her away from him.  
"I am not my mother," she replied when she came back to him. She had taken the time of grabbing her skirt in her right hand after a spin.  
"I know. Your eyes are green."  
"Thank the goddesses they're not blue. I would have seen my mother in the mirror." Silence fell before she picked up the talk. "You've been promoted to knight, I see."  
"What? It doesn't suit me?" An amused smile ran over his face. Another whack was his answer. He chuckled and kept on dancing.

The song stopped and their faces were inches apart. To both of them, it felt suddenly all too cliché and Link eyed Zelda who was internally laughing. She had planned all of this. Yet, both of them noticed the slight difference. The all time hero wasn't with the fair princess of the land he had just saved. He was with a friend of old age that he had long forgotten. Fate had brought them together and destiny had forged their relation with a material that none could ever destroy. The Hero of Spirit with the Spirit of Chants, it sounded right to his ear somehow. No words had to be said as his face closed the distance between them. She closed the inch left and pressed her lips to his. Their eyes closed, as they got lost in their own world. They never heard the clapping that Zelda started or the water in the pound nearby start to roar. They never felt the wind blow gently as they embraced each other tightly, the earth rumble under their feet as they got closer to each other or the place get slightly warmer as the candles flamed brilliantly.

It was only when they broke apart that they realized they were not alone. The music began to play and the dancers returned. They both left the dance floor laughing nervously before breaking into all full-hearted laughter when they reached the place where Link had stood earlier. The princess was nowhere in sight. Link was surprised for a moment.  
"Oh, I almost forgot."  
He pulled out a golden chain from his neck and took off a necklace with a familiar green jewel at its end. She touched it.  
"The emerald?"  
Link nodded and pushed it towards her.  
"You can have it."  
She took it and made him lower his head to pass it around his neck.  
"No Link, it's yours. I gave it to you. No matter how far we are from each other, with this we'll never be separated."

He gave a last look at the necklace before being taken outside to the garden. They could still hear the faint music of the ball as they walked around.  
"So… Since this is over, what are you planning to do?" the young man asked uneasily. She simply shrugged.  
"Don't know. I've got no reason to pass from house to house anymore and I don't feel like going to another country either. Hyrule is my home and it might still need the Spirit of the Void around." She sat on a fountain's lip, looking at her hands fiddling with each other. Link knelt before her.  
"How about staying in the palace? I'm sure Her Highness will agree and I know someone who be more than willing to share everything with you."  
"Oh? And who would that be?" Her fake naive attitude made him smile. Still, he continued as he got up.  
"Someone who I know would take care of you like you are a goddess. If my memory serves me right, he's just been promoted to knight," he said, almost unable to hide his joy. She got up slowly.  
"Aaand do I happen to know him?"  
"Oh, but you do. You've been through a lot with him."  
She giggled while getting closer.  
"You think I'll like him?"  
"I hope so."

She got so close that their chests touched. Her gaze was away, but Link knew better than to try to catch her attention right now.  
"And would that person be…" Her face turned to him. "You?"  
Shinning emerald met deep sapphire and a silent message passed. The young man felt his arms pass around her waist and heard his voice fall to a whisper.  
"Most probably."  
Their faces inched closer as their eyes began to close. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. They were mere inches apart when she breathed, "Then I'll happily accept." Their lips then met in a gentle way as their eyes completely closed. They never saw the two persons floating not too far from them. Alfonto and Amretissa watched their child before they turned away and left the world of the living, both of them knowing that, sometimes, mistakes are worth doing.

The Dmgirl: Kind of cliché, isn't it? Bah, too bad. Before reviewing, I suggest that you take a look at that purple button on the right. Yup, there's another chapter!


	21. Dawn of Dusk Alternate

**Dawn of Dusk Alternate**

The Dmgirl: In this world, one thing can happen as well as the other. Considering this, I wrote this up. Yet, I have to thank Sword of the Twili, his/her story named "If Everyone Cared" inspired me to write this up, and ZombieDragon for telling me that it wouldn't be a good idea to separate this ending from the rest. I bow down to you for your help.  
I was forgetting. It might look similar to the two last chapters. It's normal, an alternate ending is meant to be this way.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoZ.

With a quick parry, Link slashed Serana near her right shoulder and blood fused out of the cut. She had to drop the sword from the pain. She backed up slightly, holding the wound.  
'_Link, now!_'  
The young swordsman backed up the sword and stabbed her in the heart. She fell to ground, clutching on the Master Sword and smiling.  
"I'm not going down alone, Link."  
A sharp pain split his heart in two. He clutched his chest before raising his hand to his face. Blood was dripping off it and falling on her. He took out the sword and Serana let out a gasp before lying there, motionless.

He hung on to the sword like a cane and saw Alina appear before his eyes. Taking all the strength that was left in him, he dragged himself to her and turned her so her back was on the ground. She seemed peaceful, eyelashes touching her cheeks in a graceful way. His bloody gloved hand reached for her face. She was cold, not breathing. He smiled softly as a film of tears grew under his eyes. The sword fell upon her as the young man collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood in his hands. He looked at her again. Except for the red stain on her right cheek and the Master Sword, she looked pure, untouched. The saddened smile rolled upon his lips again.  
"Alina, please, wake up," he demanded softly.

Her green eyes didn't open and he somehow knew they would never. Her lips would forever remained tied together in that enigmatic smile. Link closed his eyes, reminding himself of all the times they had laughed together. Not one moment would be forgotten. He fell on his left side from the weakness and opened his eyes. His vision was a blur. He knew that he was crying. Still, the smile didn't leave his lips. He took her hand in his and looked at her face, a reassuring grin playing on his.  
"I'm coming, Alina. I'm coming. We'll be together soon. I promise."  
His blue eyes closed and the smile never faded.

The throne room's doors boomed open to leave place to a woman. A small crown lay upon her blond hair as blue eyes stared at the scene before her. Her white dress ruffled on the floor as she walked towards it, a gloved hand on her pink lips.

The two heroes were lying next to each other, like they had just fallen asleep. The red stain upon the yellow dressed girl's cheek and the Master Sword laid upon her added to the purity she gave off. Her right hand rested in the ones of the green clad man next to her. A smile played on both their lips as their closed eyes could make anyone think they were in a peaceful rest. The princess' white shoes landed in a red liquid that circled them. A pool of blood surrounded them. This was their last sleep. As water gained Zelda's eyes, she called upon the guards to take care of them.

A week passed and all of the kingdom and people from the nearing countries came to the heroes' funeral. The princess never had the heart of separating them. They both lay in the same coffin, hands tightly entwined. Even in death, they hadn't wanted to let each other go. Their peaceful smile never disappeared as people passed near them, leaving a white flower in symbol of the purity of their union. The princess deposited a Hoptilan, hoping for them to meet once again. They never heard the speech that Zelda gave in their honor or the water in the river nearby start to roar as its current accelerated. They never felt the wind blow gently as it caressed their faces, the place get slightly warmer as the fire of the candles around them flared to life or the earth rumble under their feet as they were slowly taken underground. They never saw the shadows of three women watching their last bed leave the above before the green girl cried on the red one as she looked at the blue woman sadly. All they saw was each other when their gave out their last breath.

The Dmgirl: A cliché ending and a tearjerker, I'm cruel with myself. Anyway, have a nice time and... review!


End file.
